The end of reality
by deaconlost
Summary: what is reality, how do we define it. how can two people experience mind destroying trauma recover. Can Genius AS overcome her fears and learn to live again. Can CG overcome his shattered universe. can the family recover, can they find a new normal withing the rubble of this world. some background scenes are graphic, some disturbed. This is a HEA,
1. Chapter 1 Reality burns

The end of reality:

*I have not abandon the story, just stuck on where to go next. deaconlost

How do you define reality? the vision, the smells, tastes? The senses working to make sense of the chaos about us. The ideas and thoughts crafted from books and lessons? How do you define the undefinable? How do you learn to be more than you are or were every meant to be? how do you return to normalcy?

The blood red rimmed yellow orb we call the sun rose this morning as the dust swirled with the memories of seasonal rains. We sit on the remains of this lost place, on this lost road. Abandon to all but the three of us. Well' the survivor's. fourteen friends lay moaning in the dust, next to the five in bags. I suppose more of the wounded enemies lay scattered about us are clinging to life.

I watch the swirling dust, feel the beating rotors echoes across this forlorn dusty plain. We wait for the cavalry to arrive. Too little; too late for the five in bags, and the two who just vaporized, nothing but the soles of their boots remained, in this carnal fog of war. I wait for my mind to define reality. I wait to recover my senses. I wait in vain. Watching without seeing, a thousand yard beyond my mortal coil.

All I can do is stare across this blood soaked plain, begging God for mercy from this nightmare; I have existed in for too long. I can't bear the pain of having lost so many and taken even more. I let the sorrow take me as My General hops out of the Blackhawk, his Stoner light machine gun cradled in his arms; his comfort blanket in war.

I see my friend, my sister, the daring roommate, reporter extraordinary: I dragged out here to keep me company during our summer vacation before our senior year at WSU. I need the credits for my Masters in Game Theory & Logic, wasted time on my minor in English Literature. I had to come out an be with daddy.

I feel his hand on my dirty, gunpower stain face. I look up thru him, beyond him. I see buzzards circling the plain. Waiting for the living to retire so they may feast: I wish reality would return to me. I beg my soul to not remain locked in this purgatory of dead and pain.

XXXXX

Katie-pov

Has the Blackhawk banks over the lonely outpost on the lonely road AH76, on a nameless plain in the wilds of Afghanistan. Little more than a toll station for bribes and petty theft. The General told me just fifty native troops were station here. The compound is just forty feet squared and three levels high or was before the assault.

I follow Ray out the door. We see the three survivors sitting on the rubble, the body bags and the wounded laying atop more body-bags. Waiting to be carried on them into the Helicopter bay or sealed in the bag, for loved ones far away to cry and mourn.

Anna, is blankly staring; holding a M203 way to big for her. LT. Sawyer's M60 cradled in his arms with the barrel dropping off to the side. An African-American soldier I don't know, between them, his SAW before him, the barrel broken, melted beside the weapon. They look stoned, but after last night. Any mortal being would be numb and in shock. I gaze around the plain, must be a couple of hundred bodies just around the LZ. The Blackhawks wheels rest in the remain of several.

"three" Anna says as Ray touches her face. I look quizlike at her, What?

"All the ammo we have left. I saved for us." Anna mumbles as Ray take the weapon, handing it to a trooper and take his daughter in his arms. I stare at my gentle roommate, she saved three bullets too insure they were not captured by the Taliban. She is stronger than any person I know. I turn a weep into the fast-rising sun; for my friend, who has no tears this day left to weep, for the loss of her innocents.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day before:

The convoy is motoring across the plain to Dawlat-Abad. We pass the lonely outpost four-three, a toll crossing and security check point, at the cross road to the old Russian basecamp near the mountains, some ten miles east down a dirt road. The five strikers are speeding down the paved lonely highway.

"boom"

Looking up from the third striker, I see the lead striker, Lt. Meyer's, falling from the sky. Brakes scream, wheels wail as we swerve off the road, into the dusty plain to avoid the crater where the lead Vehicle died. A flash scream past us. As our top gunners open fire.

"Hongjian-8!, suppression fire." Lt. Sawyer screams thru the radio from the last striker. We beat retreat back towards Andkhoy, the main city of Faryab Province. The Hongjian-8 is a wire guided anti-tank missile, requiring the gunners to be steady under the counter fire. I marvel as three more misses. We are nearing the end of there range. I settle for the ride back to the Andkhoy 4th-Striker-Bn basecamp.

I see the three-storied fortified tower built within layers of berms and k-rails. Suddenly the far horizon beyond it is crowded with more pickup trucks, the type the Taliban like to use here. SHIT. "Pull into the Check point, vehicles form a line behind the berm." Sawyer drawl over the radio.

The tactical layout is good, we have radios. Walls and berms to absorb the firepower. Water, ammo and ration to hold till the reaction force rescues us. Plus at least forty to sixty Afghan regular to bolster our twenty-four, well twenty-three soldiers, I'm just a grad student getting some field experience in tactic and strategy. We lost eight in the Lt. Meyer's Striker.

We arrive to a deserted outpost. The Afghans have escaped or join the enemy. The radio fires the air with word: Local Taliban reinforced by the outside fighter is besieging the Basecamp in Andkhoy. We are on are own tonight. I take a spare A4 and ammo, its going to be very scary and brutal. I shake at the reality of our tenuous existence, here and now.

Xxxxx

Four am:

The last attack has broken us, and destroyed the remaining enemies. The fight was close, I can remember the face of the man when I spit his skull with Sgt. Moore's sharpened edge wood handled WWII-entrenching tool. His anger, fear and sorrow played thru his eyes, as life left him, ripping a part of me with him.

The whimpers as my flechette rounds from SPC-4 Wilson's M203. I inherited the M203 during the midnight assault, piled the bodies between the remains of the Striker vehicles.

I tremble as visions of the human wave attack beginning the twilight attack, their final attempt to take us; at 3am. They roped the afghan deserters in a column of ten, five deep and marched them into us, a shield to get close. I remember walking about the area after the twilight heralded the sun appearance; Soil is soaked with blood, so much blood it oozes around my boot prints. At least two hundred men in this acre of waste land. I walk back to the Luke and Paul. They have laid the wounded on the body bags to make it easier when they die. The dead are already bagged. The enemy can feed the wildlife.

I sit and check my A4/ grenade launcher combo, my M203. I have just the three rounds left. I promise Paul: I would make sure we didn't fall into the savage's hands. Luke holds his M60, its barrel bend to the side, don't know whether he hit someone with the red glowing thing or it just melted and warped during the last rush. I don't think he even knows it's bent, the last M60 barrel, all the others ones are bend and warped.

Paul fired his SAW/M249, burned thru the last ammo as they breached the remains of the Keep. The barrel just fell off has he batted the first Taliban in the door, then used the ragged red-hot end, still cooking off rounds, as a bayonet on the next on. I took the third with the shovel. Everything after that is a surreal blur of blood and gore. I wish the preceding hours were a blur, but they were not. Cursed with clarity of my sins, the images haunt me.

I sit here with my brothers on our rubble, our holy ground. We few, we lost everything here: our youth and innocent, our souls will forever bear the burden of this place and our sins.

For we have committed the unforgivable sin of soldiers, the greatest sin on the battlefield. We have survived. I cannot see anything beyond the flashes of last night. Sitting here waiting for the rescue or my three bullets. Strange visions, smells, sounds curl in the dust, the winds. How do you define reality, the vision, the smells?

Senses working to make sense of the chaos about us. Failing. The ideas and thoughts crafted from books and lessons. Failing. How do you define the undefinable? How do you learn to be more than you are or were every meant to be? How do you return to normalcy? Was I ever normal to begin with? Could I ever be normal again?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle Christmas weekend:C-pov

I scream unending at the pain of the knife in my shoulder. Four subs attacked me in my penthouse. Jason, bleeding from four bullet wounds, is holding Gail's arm, to stop the bleeding.

Leia, the artist, lays without a face on the floor before me. The still smoking gun; the gun I shot. The gun I ended her life with lays between us. Susannah, the lawyer, is crawling away toward where I don't know, I doubt she will last, before the police arrive.

Tina, the curator, is staring at me from the sofa. A hole the size of tea saucer in her chest; one of Jason's, I think. Cindy, the failed doctor turned nurse, is beyond Gail and Jason. Her throat crushed, by me after she slashed Gail's chest and near severed her arm. I stagger to the stairs, a knife in my shoulder blade grinds fresh pain with every breath and movement. Courtesy of Leia while I was crushing Cindy's throat.

Three painful holes in my arm, and thigh. From Susannah gun, before Jason shot her. I stare at her gun, the gun I used to end Leia's life. Such a small thing. I start to blur into slow-motion distorted world as the men-in blue arrive. Mom's not going to be happy about this or my life style.

Reality has crashed on me. The fantasy I lived for so long is gone. that I am master of my fate, Dominant and Sadist. That I was a good person. Or Bad person. The folly, hubris of my ego. The ID. I have fallen to this, place and time. Super-ego flares and extinguished, as the room spins in muted surrealism. As the police move about in cartoonish glee. The world disappears: first sound, then smell. I can't taste the blood in my mouth. Or feel it drip on my chest. I see everything and nothing. I mourn the dead fantasy that kept my sanity in check.

The surreal painting, I now live in darken, slowly making the blurs, smears of black and white. I fade as one question burns in my mind "How did they get the elevator access code?"

Xxxxxxxxxx Week later:

I watch my mother have a meltdown as I confess my sin's and failure as a son. Dad just stands stoic and blank near the door. I don't know if I have a family after this? I don't know anything about tomorrow, me the ultimate control freak is without a plan, or thoughts of how to deal with tomorrow. They leave as my demons rise and take my reality away. They never said a word after my confession. I've lost my family, a mother for the second time. I wonder if the windows open or I have the strength to smash thru them. I think the room is high enough in the hospital to end this mortal coil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx May 1st

I sit in my office, looking out my window. The company has recovered from my assault and outing as a Dom. This morning in Court: Eliana Lincoln was sentence to life in prison without parole, her ex-husband got off easy with drowning himself as the police arrived to arrest him; tied a hundred-pound anchor to his neck and toss it overboard. Eliana guilty over the subs access to my penthouse, was cemented by Leia's video tape on her phone of Eliana giving them the code.

I was supposed to give the graduation speech at WSU at the end of the month. But my infamous sex life killed that. Despite the millions, I gave them for research or the new Agri-Center. But that is life. I watch the seagulls float beyond my window the turbulence between skyscrapers'. Envious of their freedom from this world of pain.

"Mr. Grey? you're due at Group Therapy in one hour, you have to leave" Andrea tinny voice over the speaker phone. I was shocked how few employees left me over my BDSM lifestyle. Hell, I notice a serious up take in leather apparel, after I return from the hospital, in my staff. To many movies and soft-core porn books about BDSM and Romeo-Juliet romance. I blame the whole vampire craze.

"Alright; ask Jason to meet me at the elevator in five minutes. I stand picking up my bag, letting the weight of the laptop pull me towards the firing squad. I don't know how I let myself get talked into group therapy. That Limey Charlatan conspired with my family. They promise to let me back in if I get help. So far nothing has helped or worked.

I doubt this outdoor groups, activity therapy thing will do anything for me. At least today it's Rappelling off a wall down in the southwest industrial section of the city. I like Alpineing, not much of vertical face ability, but I like hiking up the hills. The challenge of it, myself and nature.

I drive my R8, Taylor follows in the SUV, arrives to a group of about twenty people, a mix of men and women. The only thing we have in common is traumatic incident has drive us mad, according to our shrinks. Some crime victims, crime stoppers and veterans. We are all battered and destroyed psyches.

I wander around listening to the leader drone about safety and this and that. They start up a ladder to the roof.

A shutter shakes my frame. I feel a shifting in my world. I look about. I feel eyes boring into me, so hurtful and merciless. I turn to a waif hidden in an oversized hoodie, faint whispers of brown hair, and Rayban's mystify me. Hidden in the shadow of the hood, masked by the sunglasses. I know her. I feel her.

 _Anna: I'm locked at looking at a god fallen to earth. He doesn't look like the pictures Kate had for her article of him for Graduation. He was supposed to give a speech. Then the scandal stopped that; can't have a sex pervert give a speech to impressionable college kids. Scruffy is the word, with the week-old stubble, the shallow colored skin and the red rimmed eyes. Eyes I see on myself in the mirror. He turns; look at me; seeing thru my barriers, searing my soul. Making my body sing in ways I never knew existed. It's like he's my personal catnip._

"Want to skip this and get a coffee and watch the birds?"

 _Anna: He asks me to go with him for coffee? He spoke to me. I can't believe he did that. The image of the sex slaves, what did they call them? Submissive, yea that it; petite, brown haired sluts. So! Adonis thinks I'm a slut, a submissive. Fleeting thoughts as my mouth functions. I would like to be his sex anything._

" _Maybe? I'm not a submissive."_

"I didn't ask you to be, I just asked if you wanted to get a coffee and watch the birds float by."

 _Anna: Watching the birds float by? Strangle, it what I find myself doing a lot lately. I want to watch birds float by with him. Those eyes hold me frozen between brain and heart. Maybe I should run away? Maybe I should say yes? I blink a say._

" _Ok, let's go."_

"Where too?" I ask unsure where to go and what to do. I've never dated before or asked someone, let alone a girl to coffee, without an agenda, a plan.

 _Anna: What? Mr. control freak is letting me make choices, decision. I game the scenario in my head. Nowhere does it play like this with what I know of him. Maybe he isn't like he was. Do I take the chance and go somewhere secluded? I love to stare at_ _Blake Island Marine park_ _, while I read; waiting for therapy at Tacoma General._ _Mooks park_ _is the right mix of public and private. Pastry from_ _Bakery Nouveau_ _water my mouth. Yes, that's it_

" _Me-Kwa-Mooks Park_ _after_ _Bakery Nouveau._ _We can watch the birds on_ _Blake Island"_ _she_ _says with a sweet, melting my stone heart voice._

"Ok where the bakery?"

 _Anna: "it's on_ _California Ave SW, just past SW Alaska St_ _…"_

"ok, the GPS should get us there. My lady!" I sweep my arm in a graceful arc towards my Audi R8 Spyder. She giggles as I nearly shoot-off in my pants. She owns me without seeing her face or knowing her. I hand her into my car, the electric shock and motion is such that hoodie falls off her head.

 _Anna: I cannot let go of his hand. The electric tingle is so intense and rips the armor from my soul and heart. This is the stuff of fiction. This is love and lust in one big ball of everything. EVERYTHING!_

Blue eyes peek above her fallen Rayban's, lush's brown hair, a goddesses make-up-less face freezes my soul and fires my heart. Everything I am, will be is defined within these eyes. searing my soul.

" _We should go?" she whispers just above a mouse voice. She feels this thing between us too_.

"Ah! Yes? Before the teacher give us detention." I race around the car and we burn rubber out of the industrial park.

" _We could have stayed? I've never had detention. Kate my roommate tells me it can be fun with the right guy?" she laughs._

"Never had detention. I bet you were super nerd, 4.0. (pronounced four-point-ooo)

" _I'll have you know wiseass. I have never cut class, been suspended, not one minute of detention and I graduated three years early. So blaa" She ends raspberrying me. I stop at a light and lean over and kiss those smart mouth and begging lips_.

"BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the car behind us honk, I break the kiss and drive away. WOW! That was WOW!

" _I've never been kissed before. Is it suppose to be? so? WOW?"_

"I don't know. That my first kiss. And it was WOW!"

" _Mr. Kinky BDSM sex god of Seattle Washington never kissed a girl, not even one of your subs?"_

"No! Miss smartass, smart mouth. Kissing is intrusive, intimate. I never was intimate with them. It was just sex. With you I believe I want more?"

" _I believe I want more of you too, especial the kissing. Maybe I'll let you tie me up?" She says tongue and cheek_. It hits me like a fifty-pound bag of cement. During the kiss she touched my chest and back. I slam on the brakes turning into side residential street. Panic explodes within me.

Xxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

The car slams in a sliding brake till we are stopped half way down a tree lined street of house. Christian throws the car in park, and just melts in panic and tears. I'm stunned. What is going on with him. I unbuckle and cuddle him, feeling his pain and fears. Slowly leave him. As my fears and worries leave me. its strange and exciting that we are each the balm for the other's Prometheus chains. 

Like a zombie I move him to the passenger side. I drive away, as his head rest on my shoulder. I feel happy. he is calm.

I get some coffee and pastries from the Bakery and we cruise to the park. Looking out across the Sound at Blake Island Marine Park. Watching the birds and sea life, both natural and man-made drift by. I hold him to my chest, stroking his stomach and chest under his shirt. we just melt into one being, one soul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

I watch the pair cuddle in the Audi. Welch is working on a background. I was worried when they slammed into a residential street and parks for close to hour. I could see them huddle in each other's arms. She moved him to the passenger side, he's look out of it. Did she drug him?

They hit a bakery and then the lookout at Me-Kwa-Mooks Park. They cuddle, kiss and make out, then just mellow in each other's arms. Walking close; I see her holding him, stroking his chest; his chest?!

She can touch him. After the attack his Haphephobia was on overdrive. Just getting close was enough to cause a full-blown panic attack and shutdown. His recovery in the hospital was drug induced coma, to give his body time to heal.

Now this unknown girl is touching him. I need information on her.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

I look up at an old friend. Rolling down the window. "Hey Luke what's up?"

"why are you stalking my girl?"

" **She's YOUR GIRL**?" I demand. Then what is she doing with Grey!

"She's my client!" he barks. SHIT I relax. Thank god he's on the job.

"He's mine"

"Well I'm taking her home. Now. You might want to control your freak"

I step out of the car, he backs a step. I move into him; the young pup needs a lesson in respect. Christian is more than my boss, he is my friend. More than that I feel like his older brother, needing to protect him, from the world and himself. I'm old, but still a rock and a very hard place. Sawyers eyes bulge as air leaves him body from the ground tapped right upper cut to the coeliac plexus ( **solar plexus)**

" **Alright Guys break it up!"** I hear Christian bark. We roll apart and see the two of them. His arm around her shoulder. Her's around his back holding his waist. They look relaxed and calm, even happy. I wonder what is going on?

"Jason?"

"Luke Sawyer is her CPO. I am Mr. Grey's CPO. Sawyer wanted to interrupt and take Miss?"

"Anastasia Steele, Mr.?"

"Jason Taylor. Mama."

"Luke?" she asks

"the General is not happy you skip out on therapy. Or with him."

"Him is Christian Grey. We are exploring our relationship right now. Dad can suck skunk about it. I'm hungry black knight?"

"I know a quiet restaurant; Daniel's Broiler near Leschi park." Grey says

"I've been there, love the Dungeness crab legs, spinach, Pernod, **CRAB ROCKEFELLER** covered in Gruyère & hollandaise" she purrs.

"I've always liked the **LOBSTER** penne **MAC & CHEESE**."

"Let's go, you two work it out. Luke call my dad, tell him I'm twenty-two, graduated 4.0: genius. I know what I'm doing!"

" **Well! What are you doing?"** Luke barks back

"I'm taking a leap, we both are. We both what to grab the brass ring. ( _on old fashion_ _Carousel_ _there is a box just out of reach of most riders, dispenses brass ring. The ones daring enough to lean out and risk the fall, grab a brass ring, a token for a prize or free ride. Grasping and holding onto the brass ring is said guarantee your wish at that moment to come true_ ) We are going to see where this spark leads too." She says walking way with Christian's arm over her shoulder.

I turn to Luke "Well?"

"I'll meet you at Daniel's Broiler: if the General doesn't kill me first. You did get she is General Steele's daughter?"

"Look Luke. I worked for Steele before you. I known him and him me. His daughter is safe. But I'm going to let nature take its course. I think they both need each other to survive and be happy."

"Jason. I trust you, not Grey. The General will have his own take on this. But one mark and Grey will disappear. And any one protecting him."

"I know. I know. Let me get on the road before they get too far away. Here's my card with contact info."

"Here's mine. See you at Daniel's Broiler near Leschi park." I drive away secure in the knowledge that General Steele would kill Christian before anyone could prevent him. But I believe from Gail that love and happy future is possible. I want my boss and friend to have that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

christain-pov

After dinner we wander the lake side streets and park paths. I feel her in my arms, need to own her. No, the idea is abhorrent to me. I need? I need to be possessed by her. I need to be wanted for who I am, not want I own.

"Christian, I'm tired. Can we go home?"

"To your place?"

"No, I'm staying with Dad in Seattle, it's too far for Kate and mine condo outside WSU."

"Come home with me."

"To your tower in the sky?"

"The tower is gone, babe. I have a house slash compound on Mercer, north of Groveland Beach Park, off of Bonney St..."

"want to show off your etching kind Sir?"

"No. I want to strip you naked, before the fire. Soft lights and Spanish guitar strumming in the air. Wine and snacks on the fireplace step. Has I gentle worship you down into a sea of blankets and pillows." I say moving from a voice too a whisper in her ear. Nibbling her lobe and neck.

She drags my face around to her lips. The world explodes as we disappear into the ether world of our bliss.

"Anna, let go home. Babe." I take her waltzing, back to my car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian house on Mercer island:

The fire is roaring, as I gather wine and snacks. I return to the great room to find all the seat cushions on the floor and bunch of pillows from where I don't know. Gail walks in with several more and couple of throw blankets.

"Well that strips the guest rooms and spares. I pull bathrobes on the sofa. I will not be back in here. No one will be in here till you call us. Be decent, or its frozen milk & cereal for a month. Anna the third room down the hall is Christian's with a full bath. Christian be good." She starts to leave, lean into me "Be happy, she loves you and you her. Relax" as she leaves us alone.

I walk up to my suddenly shy and afraid girl. slowly making her mine with kisses. She pushes back and strips off the hoodie, leaving her in sport sweat tee shirt. She is frozen in the act of taking it off. I step up and remove it.

My mine fills with rage and revenge at the scars on her chest. I know what whip marks are.

"please don't. don't pity me?" she whimpers. Pity her. PITY HER. That is not the emotions I am failing to control

"Who did this to you? I will kill them." I hiss barely able to control the words as my rage peek over my control.

"Their gone; a long time now. It's why I never show skin."

"babe, you are beautiful. Perfect. I will always love you." I say stripping my shirt off. She sees the burns and touches them. I feel no pain or fear.

"I have severe Haphephobia, my mother, my birth mother was a crack whore who sold her body for drugs. Her pimp like to abuse me, burn me. let perverts touch me. These are all I have left of her love for me."

"your wrong. These are markers of your will to survive. Be more than the horrors you endured." She speaks to my soul, kissing each burn. Exorcising my demons.

I remove her bra and jeans. Laying her on a bed of pillows. I kiss her scars making her skin blush with need. Slowly I work down to the apex of her thighs.

Licking the button, making it pulse and enlarge. Nipping and biting. Slowly working my fingers in to loosen her. I run my other hand up and knead and pinch her breast. Perfect fit in my hand. Perfect response to me.

I slide up her body worshiping every inch of skin. Tonguing her belly button. Making her scream and thrash as the first of many orgasms takes her. I move back and forth till she is quiver mess of blissful sated Anna.

I sip the wine watching her. She has the cutes dimples when she moans, rubbing her sex. Lost in the dream, I hope it's me? My free hand plays a concerto on and in her pussy. Making her moan louder and needier. This is my world. I could live frozen in this moment and place forever. I drift to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

I look down at him, I snuck out to our bathroom to clean up. My body is happily sluggish and deliciously sore. And we haven't even arrived at the main event. I cuddle down into his arms, he senses me. opening them to take me while fast asleep.

I watch the quarter waning moon backlight the clouds float overhead. The skylight is wonderful. I can image us, laying here in the rain. Watching the rainbows drop splatter on the glass. I wonder if fireworks are close enough to be seen thru it.

My mind wanders to what I want, need. I need only Christian. Its stark reality jolts me. The girl with nothing. The messed up nutjob girl, with Haphephobia to rival his. Whose own father can't hug her. Lets this stranger do anything with her body.

When I removed the shirt, I saw in his eyes my father fury. Then the outpouring of love and emotions. Making me giddy with acceptance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dawn break thru the skylight. The flowered bush in the window sway with the gentle morning breeze. I rise slowly to a sitting position. Looking about the room. The dishes and cloths are gone. a carafe of orange juice and croissants beckons from the coffee table. I smile at Gail's kind heart.

I pour a glass of juice and munches on a croissant, Chocolate croissant my favorite. I marvel at my reality right here and now. For the first time since last summer, I feel normal, alive and happy. Happy without the drugs that cloud my mind. I sip the juice, looking at the reason for my blossoming.

The kraken stirs. Stretching and smirks, eyes barely open. The smirk transforms to a smile. He rises on his elbows; an arm pulls me to him as he steals a bite of my croissant. I pull a piece and feed him. We giggle as me finish the juice and pastries. I feel so comfortable in this intimate setting.

"Anna, I'm hungry. For you and food?"

"Well we need a shower, follow me Alec d'Urberville." I grab his hand rising and pulling him to our bathroom. He snatches the bathrobes from the sofa.

"I though myself more Gabriel Oak than Alec d'Urberville or Angel Clare. I was Alec maybe a little Angel?"

"you kind sir; are no Angel Clare. Last night showed some talent for Alec's debauchery. Gabriel Oaks the simple Shepherd? I think you're more William Legrand or Crane's Black Rider, you kind sir, are the main character In The Desert."

"you dear lady wound me. surely, I am Nathaniel Bumppo or at least Dixon Steele?" he quibbles.

"you as Bogart or Cliff De Young or maybe Daniel Day-Lewis with a lot of Steve Forrest; don't make me laugh"

"Tormenting me, have mercy on me." he whispers as the hot water steams the room and hides are touches. Making me scream his name. I slink down his body licking and tasting his essence. I knee taking his manhood in my hands.

I stroke and think naughty thoughts. very naughty thoughts. that Cosmos subscription is going to pay off. I lick, swirling my tongue and humming a very merry tune as I piston on his core. "ANNNA!"

I quicken my pace and work every muscle in my mouth. I feel him shutters grabbing my hair. "AAHHHHHH! ANNNNNAAAA!" he unleashes in my throat. I suck till he is limp in my mouth. I sit back, smacking my lips, looking up into grey eyes. eyes alight with everything for me. little old me.

We stay staring for a while.

Later:::

Dressed we eat in the kitchen, enjoying the finches on Gail's bird feeders. The happy characters' flit and flirt around the shrubs. Dipping in the bath, searching the catch plate for fallen pieces of food.

It's nearly noon. I look about at this fantastic Kitchen I can't wait to cook and bake here. I look at Christian, feeling his mellow mood. Now that I'm recharged, I want to christen the bed. Make the main event. I want to stand over him and shake my hand in the air. I am the Champion!

"That smile is telling, with that blush. But alas we must postpone the rubble in our room. Your Dad is inbound at 1 o'clock"

"you know how to kill a mood. Grey"

"Hey? I'm not the wayward child."

"wayward child! You can wait till next week for the event, you cad!"

"If you can wait that long? I'm sure it will be a burden to remain chaste for you to take my virtue?"

I look around realizing Gail and Jason have left us alone. I stand and waging my tail, move to him, grinding and rubbing on him, my best copy of Kate at the club in heat.

I feel his guy stiffen. I rub my unharness tits in his face then run for the great room. It takes a moment for him to chase. I have a pillow when he enters the battle room.

We pillow fight till we are before the fireplace making out. I love my man. Love? Yes love!

"GROWLLLLLLLL! ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE!" General Raymond Steele barks. I roll to Chris side. Looking up at my father. I can't help but smile. This should of happen when I was thirteen, not twenty-two. Caught making out with my boyfriend. I guess were late bloomers, Chris and I.


	2. Chapter 2 Parental torments:

The end of reality 02

Parental torments:

Ray-pov

The car cruise onto the Lacey V. Murrow bridge, reflections of the water bring thoughts best left hidden. I'm stunned by my daughters' actions yesterday. Since the incident, she has been withdrawn, hermit like. Withdrawn, trapped at 43, the hell she survived in body, scarred in mind. I beat myself up over selfishly wanting her to visit me last summer, the thrill of watching her bloom in her chosen profession. It's my fault again her dreams were shattered; my greed needs to have my daughter near me.

Her self-loathing and exile have left her life: with nothing but nightmares and pain. She's refuses to be the happy girl she once was. Well happy girl since Carla and 3 destroyed her life. Hindsight is a brutal master, brutal indeed. Dark thought cloud my mind about this Grey.

Before:

The rear door lowers, as an arctic blast from 35,000 feet, above the Blue Ridge, swirls the dust and debris out the opening. Standing we check each other's equipment. This is the second practice drop of the newly formed Special Operation Group Fox detachment Delta. The edge of the sword, we are the best of the best, Rangers, SOG operators, Seals; we are the heavy hitters of Fox, the reaction force, the Mike force. My crew, Major Raymond Steele's crew.

This will be my fourteen HAHO drop (high attitude High opening); most of the crew have made at least two HAHO and ten to twenty HALO (high attitude low opening). We duck walk to the ramps edge, I check each man as they pass. Lt. Lambert will lead the second stick (group of jumpers), while I lead the first. It will be a long ride.

The light flashes, I step off the ramp, feeling the twenty men behind me. I rotate to see Lambert second twenty-man group falling off four seconds after mine. I rotate around I have less than 10 seconds to deploy the chute at twenty thousand feet, we will paraglide close to fifty miles into the Ft. Knox East Range. A far distance from the forest of Bragg.

A flyer drops past me, I scream into the radio. " **WHO IS IT** "

" **LAMBERT** " chills my bones. " **JASON TAKE ONE!"** I release the main chute and free fall. I scream Lambert's name as we reach terminal velocity with the ground coming closer. I try to gain speed, head down, a human bullet. His body pinwheels out of control. I watch the HUD display; my death line, the point I have to pull the reserve chute.

I get within twenty meters as the death line is crossed. I near the impossible recovery at still twenty-meter, pulling the emergency and prepare for a bone breaking crash. I have failed. **SHIT TREES!**

I hang suspended just inches from the ground, as I strip off the gear. Till I can cut my way loose. I stubble around for close to an hour till I find him. The trees broke the body to mush inside his rip and torn pressure suit. I hear the flutter of a chopper blades as I pop smoke. Sitting looking at him, I wonder what my part in his death is. He just yesterday was made a father.

Xxxx

Ft. Bragg: Officers club six months later.

I watch a drunk brown hair beauty. That hardens me. She's everything that drives my boat. Brown hair, petite body, good rack tight ass. Bright playful eyes sing to me. She's trying to get a couple Lt. and their friends to pull a train with her. I look away at the disgusting display and action of some officer's wife. "Mrs. Lambert looking to wash away the guilty and pain of widowhood, such a waste" speaks the bartender.

 **Shit Lambert wife;** The inquest showed Lambert suffered a brain aneurism, no one's fault. I look at her, differently, a lost soul in this cruel world. I can relate, my wife died three years ago in Germany. A drunk soldier hit her outside the post chapel. We were still mourning the loss to SID of our son. overwhelm emotions rise in me. I can remember the bad decisions I made in grief. I will make it right, if for no other reason than Lt. Lambert deserved it. My feet take me to her.

"Mrs. Lambert, come with me." I say cowering the junior officers. Walking her out to her car. I look stunned at the infant car seat in the back. Perfect sea blue eyes take my soul, and heart. I take them home to my house outside Ft. Bragg, I am in love with Anastasia, Carla grows on me. The sex is hot but some spark is missing. She likes I have money, rank and hot body. Nagging questions haunt the back of my mind, whispers of pending doom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna age ten: Ray-pov: Ft. Lewis WA

I smash the plaster wall, that tramp Carla has left me, divorce me, taken Annie off to Vegas. With a loser gambler, ex-navy chief petty officer from Bremerton. Stephen Morton will rule the day he pissed me off. I argue in the divorce for Annie. She is all I what. All I need. Not even my new General Star holds my mind.

This has been devastating to her. She's was supposed to finish eighth-grade next month. So smart and caring. Loves to camp, fish & puzzles and games. She is already the Ft. Lewis Chess Champion, and co-captain of the GO (Chinese game) team. I wonder how this will affect her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx 7months later. Las Vegas General Hospital

I have to let my temper go for now, Annie needs me! looking forlorn and blank in the large hospital bed. I seethe internally with rage as the sawbones list her injuries. The violation of her innocents is brutal. Her Godfather Sergeant Major Harrison is hunting the duo.

I sit next to her and hold her hand, the injuries have required her placed in a medical induced coma. The Doctors say at least a month, I shift to the inactive Reserves and take her home to Montesano and the house my mother left me; the house on the edge of the green woods. I will do everything and anything to make my daughter happy again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last summer: Afghanistan: Ray -pov

The dawn breaks in splendorous rays thru the mountain's as the fires and smoldering remain litter the perimeter. S-2 believes a battalion hit us last night. All I can think about is my daughter at outpost 43 down the highway. Is she alive, is she wounded, captured? I blame myself for taking the commission after she started college, back into the military. The job I love, commanding men in combat. Has my greed been paid for in my daughter's life?

The rotor blades curl my thoughts as I bark orders and listen to reports, we are flying south from the base camp. The Taliban and several foreign fighter groups have converged on outpost four-three in Faryab Province during the night. Annie is there, I don't know if she is alive of dead. Their radio has been silent since midnight.

OUCH! Kate grasp my arm. I look at her, then were she is looking, tears rolling down her face. I sit back stunned by the carnage, at least a battalion hit here. Dead bodies cover the red dusty soil like a rag patched carpet.

The area around the ruins that was once three-stories keep of outpost forty-three; are littered with enemies' bodies. I see the black rectangle of body bags, some closed, others bodies on top of them. I see three forlorn shapes sitting on the remains of a berm. I grip my Stoner tighter; it's comfort I desperately need right now. Feeling the rage and worry of what has become of my daughter. Is she in one of the bags, are there any remains to mourn and bury.

Anna, is blankly staring; holding a M203, LT. Sawyer's cradles a broken M60, Sergeant Paul William Carney, great-great-grandson of William Carney of Fort Wagner fame. He did his ancestor proud here. They all look stunned and in shock. I pet her smoke and gore covered face, she looks up and threw me. my daughter is not here right now. Correction, she is trapped here, on this field of dead, this field has claimed what innocents she had left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx present mercer island Seattle Wa.

The tree lined streets make way for hidden small estates as the lake shore nears. We turn into a driveway, I see the vehicle stopping post in the concrete, is Grey expecting an Abrams. Embassy don't have this much security.

The Gate and security are top notch, I couldn't expect any less from my old friend Jason. I still don't understand why he stayed with Grey. The outing of Grey perverted sex life, well he will explain it to me. I rise from the car to his smiling face and very pretty blond woman on his arm. Sawyer is looking less pleased.

Since last summer, Sawyer has been Annie's watch dog and CPO. She chafes at the bodyguard, but after her melt down at Comic-con in San Francisco in November, I require it.

"Well?" I demand

"Well what Ray?" Jason barks back.

"Why has Grey kidnapped my daughter and why are you allowing it to continue?"

"one: your Daughter is here on her own free will and reasons. Two: they are both consenting adults. Three: They seem to have a connection, deeper and healing. An I don't want to break that up. you understand me. our loyalty is to them, both of them. Not you or Grey's parents and family. **Understand me!"**

I think before I open my mouth, most of the time. Verbose Annie calls me. The exactly opposite of the definition of the word. The nickname my betters call me is 'Steele Wall' given my limited words and short speeches. The youngers' call me more colorful names. My peers still use either 'Hard-R' or 'Reaper'. Annie calls me daddy.

Loyalty is a word I key on. This is one of Jason best traits. Once you earn his respect and loyalty; he will give 110% to back you. I once had that devotion. Grey has earned his respect, I wonder what the real stories is on Grey. I must think about this before engaging my mouth. I stare him down while I process.

Annie is an adult, but I will always see her as my little girl, the tomboy chasing me about the base on her bicycle, I remember her riding fifteen miles at Hood in the summer to bring me lunch at a weapons range, she was just eight years old.

The student peering up from some book, way too old and advanced for her as teachers talk of skipping grades. The gleeful look of knowledge infecting her brain. The painful look of her after the battle. The haunting eyes, I long to see bright gleeful blue orbs return, too before that bloody night.

"What do you suggest?"

"You calm down, and look at this as a good thing. she's open and playful with him, they are allowing each other to touch the other; Sawyer said Anna has severe Haphephobia just like Christian. Both are younger today then yesterday. Acting their ages."

"I will determine if this goes forward in Annie's best interest. I know you Jason, you wouldn't put up with his life style if it was wrong."

"about that, he hasn't been in that life style since his attack. There's no dungeon or playroom in this house. He was only in it because an evil pedophile lured a Haphephobia fifteen-year old boy, as the only way he could have sex. An every Submissive was consensual and legal. He has changed a lot from that night. Sawyer tells me Annie changed from her night. We need to let them set the pace and style they want." So, Grey was lured into that perversion. I can understand the teenage boy drive for sex. Still it's my daughter.

"Ok, where are they now?"

Jason blush's, don't see that every day. "I believe they are in the great room, come this way. Leave the weapons in the car." I balk then hand over my Browning Hi-Power to Parks, my driver and CPO.

Walking into the house, this is not what I expected, especial from the photos of his penthouse. I wonder if he still owns that.

I enter the great room; huge vista picture windows frame the lake Washington and in the distance the Space Needle. I see my daughter on top of him making out before the fireplace step and pillows scattered around the room. This is the behavior I always wanted her to have, everything a teenage girl, whose mind and romantic dreams are lost in Netherfield Park, Rosings Park, and Pemberley. I wanted her to be this free when she was younger. Now however, I don't like the way his hands are in her shirt and yoga pants!

" **GROWLLLLLLLL! ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE!"** I bark.

She rolls to Grey's side. Looking up at me, smiling, like a Cheshire cat. She shows no remorse or guilty getting caught making out with a boy in the middle of the day. I see the blue fire in her eyes, fire I've not seen since she was ten, leaving for Vegas. My Annie is healing, finally healing from the traumas in her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi?" she says to me. As shirtless Christian Grey gets to his feet, hauling her up. I want to break his smirking face. I still might do it, despite the daggers from Annie.

"I'll be in my office, fifth door on the left." He says kissing her lips, it's the kind of kiss husband gives wives before deployment. I chafe at his manners in handling my daughter. He leaves the room followed by Jason and Luke.

"Would you like something to drink General? Anna?" the blonde housekeeper asks.

" **NO!** " I bark, immediately aware of Annie's rebuking eyes. Don't take out my anger on Staff.

"Yes Gail, tea for two. Earl Grey, bag out. Thank you." Annie says like she belongs her. I glower at her, like it ever worked before. She has me wrapped around her little finger and she knows it. Strangle she's never used it for herself. Always my happiness, or others. She is so unassuming its hard to believe that's her real self.

"Sit Ray. Let us be adults about this." She commands, damm she's my daughter. I bet dollars to donuts she quaking inside, but cool and controlled on the outside. A chip off the old Steele block. I sit on the couch. She sits next me, taking my hand.

"Dad, you are going to have to accept Christian, as he is. I understand his past and he knowns mine. He makes me want to be better than I was. He makes the world bright and worth living. He's my happily ever after."

I look into her blue eyes. I see the wonder and internal happiness she had before evil fell on her. I want to drink the cool-aid, but I need to protect her from herself if necessary.

"Your coming home tonight. then Tuesday we are going to WSU for your graduation on Thursday." I demand

"No. I am staying here till Tuesday, then if you wish the three of us will go to WSU. Christian is staying in my room at our condo. Kate will be shocked to say the least." She giggles at the end. I melt in her glee. I have no choice but to accept her words. She has my stubbornness.

"Afterwards are you and Kate still moving into my loft over the garage in Kirkland?"

"No, I'm moving in here with Christian. We are going to make a go of it. I have decided to work for Christian Company in their IT department for starters. Christian will probably buy a publishing company for me to work in."

"I didn't raise you to ride coat-tails. Don't you want to earn the job on merit?"

"Once, I thought merit was all I needed. Now, security concerns take priority. Us being a couple with our baggage; will have the nuts and evil ones coming after us like pigs to corn. Dad you see that, don't you?"

I think about everything and realize that she is right. Already nuts are making threat online about Grey's new girl. Plus, some revenge from Afghan on us, is tickling the internet. I think she see this clearer than I do. She gamed the scenarios for sure. I bet she could tell me the percentage for each option.

"Yes, you're right. But I want an upgrade on you. not just loosely Luke. I want to bring Thomas on as well."

"Ok, but Luke and Thomas need to be respectful of Christian. I will not allow him to be hurt."

"I'll take command of security. With Luke second." I decide

"No. Welch, Christian's head of security, will have operational command, Jason as primary with Luke his second. You will have Emeritus command of security. Your too old for the daily grind, yes dad you are. I've seen your last physical."

Shit! She saw the doctors report. Damm it I'm in the prime of my live and she treating me like my heart issues are crippling me. I still go 5 minutes on the Tatami, golf 18, and run four every morning. I'm a war horse looking for a war. The younger bunch are passing me by since I retired last summer to take care of Annie.

"Come on Dad you know that helicopter crash at Irwin ended you Operator days. The leg is strong, not as strong as before. Your heart is pure but tired. Please?"

"here is the tea, with some fruit scone. Anything else Anna? General?" The blonde, shit her name is Gail. I have to remember. If I am to gain their trust.

"No, thank you Gail. Annie?"

"No, nothing else for me. Thank you, Gail. Did Christian get something?"

"Yes, I took him, Jason, and Luke coffee and some of those bear claws you passed on at brunch." She smiles motherly at Annie, it warms my heart as Annie reacts maternally for the first time since the divorce.

We dip our bags and sip our tea. The scones are to die for, with the obvious homemade Evergreen Black Huckleberry jam. Gail is a great cook I can't wait to taste her cooking.

"Alright! But I reserve the right to end this. If I see a mark, or abuse. He's dead. UNDERSTAND ME."

"Yes and NO. If he gets out of hand I will handle him. As for marks, your going to have to trust me." She pulls her collar down to show hicks. Great just Great! I sweat over the thing every father dread when their little girls grow up and takes to boy's. Annie is a late bloomer. I know as a man, they have sex, but no father can picture that. We want to hold on the image of them cute and needy before the teen's hormones corrupts them.

Annie cuddle into me, the first since before Vegas. I thrill over the contact. This is my girl healing. I let the mood mellow and calm as the tea cools. I could live here forever.

"We should go talk with Christian, let you two Alpha males' bond. Yes, war horse Ray Steele. Bond with your son-in-law."

"when did you get married?"

"Well, we haven't set the date, but the ring is due tomorrow from Tiffany's. So near future son-in-law."

"your moving too fast Annie."

"I know. But it's like a four-move chess game, once you start the outcome is assured. I know there is no tomorrow without Chris. He loves me, and I him. We complete the other."

"I understand babe. I had that with Kitty, my first wife. You two just take it a little slower, ok?"

She nods cuddling me more. Till we head down the hallway to see the boy. I think I can make this work, I think?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WSU Wednesday:

Anna-pov

I jog along the river, Christian on my tail. I can hear his burden running with a hardon. I wet in the wrong place knowing how I affect him. I bounce my steps along the grassy green, making my ass jiggle and my breast swirl. I turn to find him on me, taking me gently to the ground. Making me blush with his passion in public. I forget everything and just feel us, in this place and time. Tomorrow is tomorrow, today is heaven in his embrace, as we rise and head home at a side by side pace.

Kate will be home tonight from her parents' compound Outside Tacoma. I hope she give Chris a chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Noz tabloid:_

 _Tuesday: 1pm_

 _Grey watch: The mystery girl in Greys arm on the grass of River Park. Is reveled to be a college coed at WSU. Anastasia Steele a English literary major, graduates this Thursday from WSU. Source at the College say the Steele is a epic party girl with a history of boyfriends and partners. She must be into the kinky Sex Christian Grey, once the most eligible billionaire in the West Coast, is into._

 _We are offering twenty-thousand dollars for sex pic of the new it couple._

 _The Grey family had no comment. As did the trailer park resident of Anastasia Steele family in Georgia. The poor girl has certainly grabbed the pot of gold. Rumors of them having a blow out party in Portland Thursdays night. Source say an invitation only orgie is planned._

 _Remember we are offering twenty-thousand dollars for sex pi c_

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Grey house: Tuesday 4pm

 _Official Grey house announcement: The Noz and several other tabloids are being served with lawsuit over the false hood and slander of their early blogs. Anastasia Steele, daughter of decorated General Steele, is Graduating Thursday from WSU with a Masters in Logic and the Methodology of Game Theory with a minor bachelor degree in English literature. She is_ ** _summa cum laude, Phi Sigma Tau_ _ΦΣΤ, Lambda Iota Tau, Mortar board gold, and_ _Upsilon Pi Epsilon (ΥΠΕ),_ _Delta Epsilon Tau_** _._ _Miss Steele has at twenty-two years of age accomplished and earned these laurates._

 _Miss Steele is also a member of the_ ** _Key_** _ **Club International** and Valedictorian of Montesano High School at sixteen. She has never been known as a party girl or promiscuous. This is slander and libel, which will be settled in civil court at your cost._

 _Miss Steele and Mr. Grey request everyone back the 'blank' off. They are private people and plan to stay that way. Despite Mr. Grey notoriety from last winter. Grey and Steele security will be in force and prepared to take on any hostile person or organization. You are on notice._

 _As a preparation for the lawsuits. The official Grey house website will have full background on the Tabloid owners, editors and employees made available for the general public. Let them live in the public spotlight on their past behavior and quirky. _

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Noz tabloid 6pm

 _Noz owners, editors and staff regrets any implied moral judgments on Miss Steele and Mr. Grey. We retract all statements and monetary promise for pictures of an unethical nature. We offer a heart felt apology to both Miss Steele and Mr. Grey and their families. No further stories on the two will be published for two years. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot Grey: Kirkland

The night seeps thru the fog along the lake's edge. The rich houses across the way are distance twinkle of light. Even my parents house is lost over the horizon. My house is cold and empty this summer day. My life has spiraled out of control these past months. I have lost so much my heart aches.

A week before Christmas, a former fling tells me I'm going to be a daddy. Wants papers signed that day. I refuse and next thing I know I'm arrested for threatening her. Dad gets me out. but the first dominoe has fallen. Mia has a car crash in the parking lot Bergdorf's, well not really. A mad ex-boyfriend plowed her parked car and several others while Mia shopped.

A season of ex's; I can recall how glad I was that Christian was a virgin without any exes to go crazy. Wishful thinking on my part. Then his sex slaves attacked him on eve of Christmas. Then the fallout from Eliana Lincoln public proclamation she had raped and controlled Christian from age 15. Mom had to be sedated and taken to Grand's farm.

Everyone was worried about Dad's heart, when Mom suffered her heart attack. Within a week of Christmas; We flew them to a specialty clinic of a friend of moms' in Vermont. She had to get a valve replacement right after New Year. Dad heart problems lead to discovery of lung cancer, he lost a piece of a lobe; Before February. Both are going better.

I've Exiled Mia back to cooking school Paris; she due next week. I dread the home coming. Mom and Dad are due in Friday after physical and mental therapy. With help from Andrea, Christian PA, I found a new housekeeper. The parents' Scandinavian bimbo housekeeper wasn't cutting it; without constant supervision. She had a RAVE/orgie at Grey Manor. The cops were called to break it up, luckily it ran for only an hour. Fifty-grand in damages and theft. The new Housekeeper; Mrs. Wallace is a godsent, she floats by my house twice a week.

Christian's, the problem. By the time everyone was thru with their personal drama, months had passed and Christian isolation had become exile and disbarment from the Grey family. We tired to get him back, but he is convinced we abandoned him. How to make my brother see the light? Realize we never abandoned him. How do I reconnect thru his security and walls?

I flip the channels, uncaring what is on.

Great the TMZ of Seattle is headlining again: I stare stunned at the pictures flash before me. I get up and grab my keys.

Thrusday: WSU

I wander the WSU auditorium has students and family wander in for the event. The graduation will be in huge hall. I need to find Christian, we have let this wound fester to long. We need our brother back. Mia is hiding in Paris, heartbroken at Christian self-imposed exile.

I know in the day after the attack, the parents retreated. Hell, we all retreated. This cause Christian to retreat even more. By the time we were ready to deal with this shit. He had built walls to prevent us from contacting him. The incident with Grey Security hauling me and dad out of Grey house two weeks after dad was out of the hospital in May.

But that was then this is now. He has a girlfriend and looks like a new man. I've never seen him relaxed or happy, plus she can touch his chest and back. I need to succeed here and now. If I can find him?

I wander outside hoping to see his SUV Audi motorcade. I hear a struggle to my right. A guy and girl are fighting with horde of paparazzi. I step in, tossing photo-leeches like the sacks of shit they are. They damaged us in December and Christian and his girl two days ago. I like the feel of their pain. Makes the scales a bit more even.

I turn to the girl, she is mesmerizing beautiful, blond surf girl. my everything I look for in a girl. I smile, she smiles. The guy steps between us.

"Hi. Jose Rodriquez. Who are you?" the muscle boy barks at me like a dog. I smirk at him. Tossing him aside; I take goddess's hand it tingles, a first for me, and kiss it. "I am Elliot Grey, your willing slave. My lady?"

She giggles, blushes and makes my dick so hard it may break the zipper on my jeans. I have eyes only for her. I hope muscle boy is not her boyfriend. It would crush me.

"I am Lady Kate Kavanagh of the Tacoma Kavanagh, kind sir. My friend Jose and I thank you for your assistance." She says while I still hold her hand. I don't want to let it go.

"Hey Kate, it starting; come on leave the trash sis. Daddy doesn't like them big and dumb." Says an asshole from the near by back doors.

"I must go, find me in the reception after the thing." She leaves me. I feel lost and pained, I the man-whore of Seattle have met a woman who rules me. I think I'm in love.

"That Ethan, her asshole brother down from Columbia, Headshrinker degree. Let get seats I want to see my sisters graduate. I go next year. You here to see someone graduate?"

"Hoping to connect with my brother, he's here for a girl."

We split heading in. I don't see him or hear the girls name. I do see my lady on stage, wow! She the valedictorian. I'm stoked. I nearly forget about Christian. I look around not seeing him.

In the reception tent:

I walk around looking for blondie, sipping cheap wine. Got I forgot how I hated these things. I spot my girl; the robes are gone for a sharp beige dress that refires my man. I move on her before she gets away. She talking with a beautiful brown-haired girl in a plum dress. An older man is next to them laughing must be a parent, I can't see it being Blondie's. Must be the brown-haired girls.

I walk up, she turns to me, jumping in my arms "you came! My hero. Let me introduce you to my best friend, and her father. Anna and Ray this is Elliott." I smile at them, the guy smiles. The girl frowns, a Vee crease's her brow.

"Are you sure you what to be here Elliott Grey?"

She knows my name, have I banged her? I don't think so. She has me confused as is Kate.

"Anna how did you know his name?" Kate asks.

"Too Late! Ray on guard." She drops her wine glass, walking past me. "Christian! Look your brother rescued Kate earlier, he came all this way to see you." she says to Christian behind me. I turn slowly, letting him have time to process. The rage and fury on his face is terrifying, just like it was when we were kids before he had words. Anna takes him in her arms.

Shit! She's his girl. great I wonder if the hospital here takes American Express?

"Elliott why are you here?" Christian says as Kate takes me in her arms, calm and peace engulf me.

"I came to see you. to start over. To bring you and family back together. Please Christian we made mistakes. Can we try to move forward? I know the parents and Grands miss you. Mia is so heartbroken she left the country."

"Christian? Let head out to dinner. Kate bring Elliott with Ray please. O' Jose who do you have there?"

"You said Mia was out of the country?" Christian hiss at me.

"I flew back last night when I saw the tabloids in Paris. I came to see you. To make amends." Mia says with Jose arm around her. I need to break muscle boy nose for touching my sister.

"Dad?" Anna asks. I don't understand the question.

"Sure, not a problem. OK! You two love bird pairs you're in my SUV. We will see you at the Restaurant.  
Take all the time you need Annie, Christian" Ray speaks like he will be obeyed. The Press said he was an Army General. He looks like he could kick my ass without breaking a sweat.

We head out, for the first time I see security. It seems overkill, but the paparazzi are not long fled.

"Where are we going?" my truck is in the parking lot.

"Elliott, I'm Sawyer. Give me your keys. Mia?" a blonde hard ass wall says with a cowboy drawl.

"I took a cab." Mia says. Holding muscle boys' hand.

We motorcade out to Mo's Astoria houses. I've been here before the food is great can't wait to have some Slumgullion. Their Clam chowder served with Oregon Bay Shrimp.

"Mo's! love that place, it one of Anna favorite place on the river. Oyster Stew is to die for. Mia you'll love it, they use Fresh Yaquina Bay Oysters seasoned and served in a piping hot whole milk and butter broth." Kate giggle at me.

"I'm particle to the Slumgullion." Jose says. I'm finding it hard to dislike the kid. I still need to break his face for touching my sister.

"well you kids suck up the soups. I'm starting with the Hot Shrimp Artichoke Dip with garlic cheese bread wedges. An I'm not sharing." Ray laughs as Jose and Kate shake their heads.

"Anna will have you on a half order of Mo's Original Bay Shrimp Cabbage Salad for entrée. Can you be filled up with half of the Shredded cabbage topped with bay shrimp and their homemade creamy garlic dressing. Remember your heart Ray."

"we all tease him. "Remember your heart Ray!" we cuddle laughing enjoy the two-hour long ride to the coast. I get to know Kate and Ray, even Muscle boy. Mia has Ray wrap around her finger, luck she doesn't have a mean or selfish bone in her body, harebrained sometimes, but a solid caring woman.

We arrive a take over a set of corner tables, the staff move screens to shield us. We order waiting for Christian and Anna to arrive. Sawyer whispers in Ray ear.

"Ok, let order some snacks, Anna and Christian are delayed. They should be here in an hour."

"What going on Ray. Is he dumping us?" I ask afraid. Trembling at the terrifying doubts. Kates hugs me to her. Calming my fears.

"No, Anna wouldn't allow it. Christian just needs some time to process, they're up the road at Mill Pond Bridge on the Astoria Riverwalk. Get them time Elliott it's been a hard year for both of them."

I whisper to Kate "What is he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later, Anna; last summer suffered a very traumatic event overseas. Trust me." Kate says, I have to. I know Christian's trauma. Maybe that why they're together, two injured people finding the strength and love from the other. Finding someone who understands the pain and loneliness of a cruel life. I find the thoughts warming my heart. This could be a great thing, just what he always needed.

After an hour. We finish the snacks as the wayward couple wanders in. He comes up to me. I stand. He hugs me! The big baby I am I cry. As Mia joins us. For the first time in a long while I feel my family; I feel my siblings love, and they feel mine. The road to recovery is looking good. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. chp 3 Supporting circles

End of reality 03

Supporting circles of hell:

The devil in leather (Eliana)

The world is mad, first the Submissive revolt and nearly kill my pet. Then he allows police and auditors to destroy my salons. Now! He has dumped me for a bimbo. Some Army brat college coed gold digger. I am stuck in jail awaiting sentencing: On trial of all things for helping lost teenage boys find control and discipline. I did the community a service stopping these boys from become criminals. I saved them!

I walk around the caged courtyard, imaging walking thru the gardens in the Paris. The ones they don't allow the riffraff to enter. The delicate scents, mingled with the colors, so vibrant and true. Not the disinfectant and grey chain links of this hell hole. Lunch will be sandwich; stale and bologna so cheap you can count the filler.

I scare the others with my commanding posture and iron will. I could rule this joint if I wish. I could_?

The birds soar thru the overhead chain, I feel free floating on clouds. I see just the birds so far away, moving away from me; has the world darkens, I must get up lunch is soon, or dinner? it's so darkening. I just float down fallen thru the darkness. I feel warm, comfortable than hellish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ponytail hipster. (Hyde)

The fist punches me, again and again. I try to escape the fist, but I'm pinned down. I don't see why the N ##$Ger got upset about the roofie in the girl's drink. It'd wasn't his girl. Maybe he's a sadist like me.

I wake in jail; my face feels like hamburger. I try to demand a call, Liz will bail me out. She'd better. I try to file charges against N ##$r boy. But they don't listen. I sit in pain till a nurse, male, must be gay shoots some righteous pain relievers in my arm.

I wake to being strapped in a wheelchair. The Judge drones, the attorney's drone. I ask for bail. The judge laughs at me; ME! They wheel me into a single cell. At least I don't have to worry about a roommate. I sleep and sleep.

Two weeks later:

I finally read my charges and trial forms. They have me on ten counts of rape, rooffies and blackmail. That bitch Liz turned states evidence. The last three interns have video proof of me blackmailing them for sex and prostitution. I'm being moved to a jail in Edmonton; for my safety.

I cringe in the corner as my three roommates teach me to respect minorities. The biggest one starts punching and pulling my front teeth to make sure I don't bite while blowing them. The S ##pic holds a shampoo bottle to widen me. hell, little bird stole my life. I will get revenge someday, I hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle WA. July 1. Sunday a-pov

The Sail whips thru the wind, as the trimaran cuts across the open water off Port Angel. I hold the tiller of the Grace II, thriller by the freedom and solitude of the world. The world encompassed by this small boat on a vast ocean. I glance back at the seats, Christian is grinning like a cat. As I bounce and grind steering the ship.

"What to take over?"

"Really?"

"Hell no!"

"Fine, I'm enjoying the Anna show. Better if you did it naked."

"To Cold, to windy, to un-nerving. I mite crash the boat getting myself off?"

"Captain, you are never getting yourself off; if I still breathe. But that does sound like Challenges and you know me and challenges." He stands and struts to me.

I feel my sweatpants fall to the deck, my panties are fluttering in the wind. Hands caress and tease me. I moan, closing my eyes. "OUCH?" He spanks me. it's a huge turn on.

"Eyes on the jack-staff, you're driving the boat. I'm driving you." has finger enter me, stroking my g-spot. How goes he always find that nub. I find the wheel slipping as heaven wakes and carries me to nirvana. As the stroking of his little man between my thighs splits me, breaking me into a million little pieces of peace and happiness. I wake on the bench, covered with a blanket. Chris at the wheel. I see the headlands of the Sound, where heading home, our weekend getaway is at an end.

Thursday night two weeks ago:

 _I lay in his arms, purring like a well sated woman. Woman the word has new meaning to me, just an hour ago I was a girl. A virgin girl, now I am a woman and I feel so damm happy. I can feel Chris happiness thru his heart beat. I rode him till his eyes rolled to the top of his head. Wednesday, we survived Dad, this morning at work the Kate and Elliott show. Now as the clock in the hall chimes midnight; I am here and this is where I what to be._

 _An hour ago: We are mellowing on the couch, making out. I'm just in his dress shirt and panties. He's just in shorts. I lick his nipples and suck hard on them as his finger plays my core to a concerto climax. I look into his grey eyes; I am ready to be his, the main event. It's been more than a month since we met; he's been so patience and loving. "Christian Grey make love to me."_

 _He carries me into the bedroom, lays me down and feast with his wicked tongue. Working is finger to stretch me. He position's himself ready to make me his._

 _"You sure"_

 _"CHRISTIAN FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!" he slides slowly into me, letting me feel the girth and stretch to him, I feel it at my hymen. He leans over and sucks my tongue as he breaks into me. the pain is fleeting after the four orgasms of foreplay._

 _His slow stroke is driving me crazy with need._

 _"Fast, babe! FASTER!" I beg_

 _He increases and twist and rocks and I'm bursting with passion and stars float above me. I feel him so deep and full. I grab hard with my muscles. "ANNA! YOUR MINE!" he screams_

 _"YOUR MINE CHRISTIAN!" as my fingernail dig into his back. I must get us closer._

 _I shutter as he comes inside of me. As my orgasm taken my senses and mind to heaven. I feel perfect, normal. I like this reality._

 _We do it three more times, twice with me on top. I bronco-buck and ride my stud till we pass out from the pleasure and emotions. I cuddle into him, purring my contentment._

July 2: Monday GEH:

I throw a stack of papers at idiots. Do they think because of my age that I don't know anything? Particular about negotiations. I have a masters in Game theorem. I watch them scatter from the conference room. I tear after the dumb blonde department head of Public Relations. She put out a statement about a merger we have not even discussed with the other company.

She is very fast in four-inch heels. I kick off my two-inch heels, barefooting after her skank ass. She rounds a corner; following I crash into a wall of steel. Looking up? into happy brown eyes in a mahogany face.

"Paul!" he grins extending a hand. I grab an he hauls me to my feet. I hug my brother, he like Luke knows where to touch and were not too. His gentle hug reminds me of how much I love him. Luke's the older brother and Paul the kid brother. We three musketeers, the survivors of 43. But I can't let those thought invade my happiness. I just can't!

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, bunny. I'm between assignments, Mom was driving me mad. So, I decided to crash with you for the last two weeks of my leave before I go to the Consulate in Rio de Janeiro as Military attaché."

"Well you deserved the promotion butter bar."

"I kind of miss being a sergeant. At least the liquor was quicker."

"Come on, my boyfriend is upstairs. Meet the man, the legend. The Boss" I tease as we walk back to the elevators. He gallantly recovers my shoes. "if he makes you this happy bunny, he's got too be a Saint" I'm happy, the gang is all here, and we can have dinner.

Arriving on the 20th floor in a laughing fit of giggles. I see my man, hu! O! green aura. "Christian this is my brother Paul, he visiting on leave. Andrea tell Luke, Paul is here. Can we go to lunch, babe? I so want to catch up on Paul's doings." I think I defused the green eyes monster.

"Paul?" he asks quizzing. Shit I forgot to explain.

"Paul, Luke and me at 43" I see the light in his eyes, and the green aura is gone. He reaches us and shakes Paul's hand. "Christian Grey, the boyfriend."

"second lieutenant Paul William Carney, the adopted brother number one" he grins

"Adopted brother two you mean, butter bar." Luke laughs trailed behind Jason.

Christian looks strangle happy at this "butter bar?"

"second lieutenant insignia is a yellow brown bar. Thus, butter bar." I laugh at everyone stunned face. Paul throws his arm around me, I tense a little. but he and Luke can just touch my safe areas without me freaking. Christian and Jason tense. I smile at them, hoping to relieve the stress

"Guys relax; I know were and were not to touch my runt little sister. Besides my date is waiting out in the car." Paul says to defuse the tension.

"your date? Who is she? Is she good enough for you? what does she do?" I rapid fire questions. He backs away hand extended in surrender.

"I'm not sure? I should tell you. your scary when your acting the big bad sister routine." Paul says.

Luke laughs at me; big bad rangers afraid of little Annie Steele; well I know I can intimidate him too, I glare at him. He coughs and stops laughing, although the laughter remains in his eyes.

Ding! The elevator arrives. Out walks Roz wife with a slim beautiful girl in tow. she moves at us, or should I say Paul.

"I take it your Carney. Leave my niece in the fu #King car. You prick! I should bounce you off the wall"

"Hey, I said we'd be out quickly. She didn't want to disturb Roz. Hey Bea help me babe. If she gelds me no kids" he's in full retreat as Roz and the rest on the staff arrive; watching him plead and beg Roz sweet mild manner wife Gwen. Roz is hopping nearly peeing herself in holding back the laughter.

I think its been enough. "Andrea! Book us a room at the Mile high. Paul and Bea, you ride with Christian and me. Roz you and the rest take your minivan." I hustle everyone into the elevator before Gwen gelds my brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke-pov breakfast at the Fairmont hotel.

I watch my family; my adopted family be happy. really happy. I'm the only one to not find a mate. The third wheel of the band. I wonder if there is even a woman out there for me. I can't be sad at Paul and Anna finding soulmates. I watch the happy couples; Paul's Bea is going to Rio as a Consuls officer. They refuse to let me sulk, keeping me in the conversation.

After they head out, I return to Grey house to run the new employees' interviews, several scum bags have slip thru the cracks like blond PR head Sylvie Delong. She was more interested in bagging Christian than working. I enjoyed watching her tossed from the building. She was a pain in my ass. I hate she stressed Anna about her relationship with Control freak Grey. But she showed Skank-ass blondie gold digger. I hope her replacement is better and married.

The afternoon sucks as one loser woman and guy after another float thru the security office for interviews. So far all have failed the screening. I can't wait for this day to be over. The last losers walk in. O'boy is she not getting hired here. Goth-punk girl looks like she walked of the set of 'Dragon Tattoo'. The only thing missing is the mohawk. Her jet-black hair is braided down to her ass. Some punk band t-shirt with black jeans. The Elvira clone, I take a deep breath.

"So, you're the asshole holding up my employment here?"

"Yes, you might have dressed more professional for the interview."

"Why? You have to hire me. You can't afford to not hire me. Trade school."

"I can find a dozen more acceptable girls for your job. Barbie of the night." Trade school (derogatory term used for academy graduates: west point, Citadel, Annapolis etc.) means she knows something about military, I am a proud graduate of Mustang U (Promoted from the enlisted ranks).. Trade school my ass.

"I suggest you look at the file. Trade-school. Before opening your stupid mouth again."

She got some balls. I open the folder and shit! She a network specialist with a Masters from MIT at twenty, three years working for the NSA. Then an eight-month hole of nothing and the last couple of years working DARPA High Speed Network System project. Fred hired her to lead our cyber security department. I couldn't find a replacement for years to come. Shit!

"Sit down let's start." I hope to put her in her place.

She sits throwing her sneakers in my face on the table. That it. I jump up and move around the table. I'm going to spank the manners into this twenty-six-year-old brat. She jumps into my face. I take a breath a sweet apples blossoms fills my nose. Weird scent for goth girl?

Her face shows courage while her eyes seem terrified. My heart skips, I never want to see that in her eyes again. everything's in slow motion. I cup her cheek, the electricity surges thru me. She leans closer, making me cuddle her in my arms, leaning back against the table. Her mouth is so inviting and close. So close. I lean in and taste heaven.

Before I know or understand she is under me on the table. Our hands are everywhere. I want her so bad. the phone rings. Shit Jason. I grab it, still licking her neck below her ear. "Saawyer?"

"I suggest you take her to a motel or home. I killed the video feed; you have 30-second Romeo" Jason laughs at me. shit! I forgot the cameras. I pull back she locked on me. "Babe we have to get out of here the cameras?"

"My hotel?"

"My place?"

"OK your place Sawyer, I've never done this, I mean I'm not very experienced." She blushes and hides in my chest. I tip her chin up. "Luke my name is Luke."

"You can call me Stevie" she purrs as we head to the garage and my SUV.

"how did Elenora become Stevie?" I ask as we pull out racing for my Condo overlooking the water on the north end of Pikes Market.

"Well going thru MIT, I had a bad case of Stevie Nicks worship, so it stuck."

"Now your channeling Lisbeth Salander?"

"stop take me to my hotel. This is a bad idea!"

"What!?" I look at the terror in her eyes. this is serious. I pull into an alley. Parking; I turn, taking her hands "talk to me?"

She shakes, but I lean in and hold her. She calms. Crying on my shoulder I let her vent. "I've only had one, I was assaulted and raped by my boss at NSA. They whitewashed it and made me feel like I caused it."

I hold her tighter. Rubbing her back. "Babe we don't have to do anything, we can just talk. I'll take you to your hotel."

"Luke? I want to with you, I mean you make me? your safe. Please?"

"ok, babe. We will take it slow." I release her and drive to my place.

Sitting on the sofa, drinking wine and making out. she's never had a boyfriend or made out before. The assault when she was twenty-one. Destroyed her, the NSA nut-housed her for eight months. I am quietly going to hunt down these assholes and beat the shit out of them.

Her Goth-punk girl outfit was designed to keep people away. I just saw the woman, I reacted to her, and she me. we are going to take it slow, really slow.

Next morning:

I wake to my alarm, with a goddess in my arms. we seemed to skip slow and went right to orgasmic love making. I know I cured her fears when she rode me cowgirl. I'm sure I have carpet burn on my outer thighs. I try to escape her, to get going. But she clings to me.

"babe, I got to get up and go to work. So, do you."

"Ten minutes, ten minutes" she moans.

"Shower sex if you wake up and hurry." She pops awake, scrambling for the bathroom door. "hey, shake a leg. You promised?" she blushes from hair to toes. I lazily get out of bed, slowly stretch and strut to her, kissing her good morning. "oh, look at the time, we don't have time for shower sex."

"That what you think soldier!" she grabs my thing and hauls me into the shower. I've created a monster, and I like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey house:

Anna-pov

I look at Luke and Goth girl making out before the morning meeting. Fred looks like a proud father teasing the two. I see how happy he is. he deserves happiness in his life. Christian walks in, kiss me. then hauls me on his lap. "Business? Mr. Grey."

"Miss Steele, I'm the boss and if I wish to conserve seats for the others. Then we shall. Miss Steele." Christian purrs in my ear. I blush, watching everyone look at us. Roz is about to wolf Whistle when Jason walks in with a shotgun. Shit!

"Everyone out of the building. NOW! Avoid north stairwell and the garage, an unknown cargo van plowed thru security and is jammed in the north garage entrance." We scramble to get out of here. I don't let anything take my man's hand from mine. We get outside and Christian hauls me on a passing bus. We cruise away from Grey house. I hope no one gets hurt, if it is a bomb.


	4. Chapter 4 the karma&reality paradox

Chp 4

the karma/reality paradox

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING. NOW! Avoid north stairwell and the garage, an unknown van plowed thru security and is jammed in the north entrance ramp."

We scramble to get out of here. I don't let anything take my man's hand from mine. We get outside and Christian hauls me on a bus. We cruise away from Grey house. I hope no one gets hurt, if it is a bomb.

Luke, Stevie. Chris and me are on a downtown bus. I hope everything is ok. I cuddle into Chris. NO! the flashbacks to that night.

I bite Chris very expense suit, tearing a chunk of the lapel. **I mustn't scream my head off. Distorted waves of nightmarish images.** _The bleeding mass of charnel meat, blood spraying the air like a perverted fog, shred pieces of people falling like hail, torn maimed bodies piling between the strikers (combat Vehicle) has I fire and chamber the 40mm_ _flechette_ _rounds as fast as I can; terror seizes me I can't fail my brothers-in-arms, faster Anna, **faster damm it**! The breaking of the last fortress door, our Alamo, Paul's inhuman screams of rage and pain, his light saber red-hot barrel glowing, sizzling in the face of the boy, not much older than me. I grab the sharpened shovel, swinging the bloodied instrument of vengeance. Daddy forgive me. _

Everything disappears and I'm in Seattle with Christian, my boyfriend. Deep tongue and all: kissing on a city bus. **WOW!** Can he kiss good.

"better?" he asks breaking for air. My PTSD meltdown is gone, no pain, or guilty. Just gone. Wow is my man talented to save me. I nod, digging into the kissing again. Ignoring the catcalls and whistles of the other riders.

"BUZZZ BUZZZ" Chris cell phone, I feel it vibrate near my nipples. Wow, I think I will let him try some of those sex toys on me. I know he wants to kink me up. but no pain or humiliation. I can get use to him and sex god ways. I believe it mite be fun.

"What? Your Shitting me. DO I WANT TO? Here's Anna, she'll know what to do." Chris barks than hands me the phone. Shaking his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. I hear Jason laughing, ok weird, but the van must be taken care of? I hope?

"SITREP!" I bark getting Jason attention.

"The Cargo truck was delivering cleaning supplies, the two idiot eighteen-year-olds driving decided to have a GREEN LEAF (pot) breakfast. When they lost control and hit the building; they freaked out and fled, got about a block before they fell down, passed out. Their still pretty wasted even now; The driver's Father who owns the company is on his way. I have a tow truck hauling the truck out, the structural engineer will be here within the hour. DO you want to press charges?"

I laugh, all this stress and panic over two stoners. I can see why Christian Grey is letting me handle this, if he tries he'll go overboard on everyone. An he knows it.

"Alright, run the stoners background, if this is the first offense. We won't. If it's a second or higher we will. Re-vet the company and employees, if its still good keep them, let insurance deal with the damage. If not, replace them and turn over everything to legal. We'll sue. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it Anna. Sorry for the mess."

"Jason, you reacted correctly to the incident. We evacuated; I think in good order, in a timely fashion. Recheck with the lobby staff and department heads. If there are areas to improve on, let not waste this learning experience. Send a car toooooooooooo?"

I look out and see a Farmers market with craft booths. "never mind." I hang up and pull the stop request cord. We four get off. Stevie and I huddle and go thru every booth and stall. The confused guys behind us, holding the bounty of our exploring in plastic bags. We turn a corner, I smile brightly.

"Anna, Christian?" Gail asks questioning us.

"Had a bomb scare at Grey house, Jason will tell you tonight. you'll be laughing your ass off. I saw the market an couldn't resist. The Guy's are humoring us. OH? This is Stevie, Luke girlfriend." I introduce Stevie to Gail.

Hello Stevie, I'm Gail Christian's housekeeper and Taylor's lady." She beams at us. We giggle Stevie and I.

"Well let me check what you've bought, then we can work on the food list. I was planning several meals this week." She goes on as I zone out. This is how the world is supposed to be. Has Gail and Stevie take my arm, and I theirs. Three women shopping at the farmers market. NO. scratch that. A mother out with her daughter and daughter-in-law. I cuddle into her shoulder and Stevie does the same. Gail is bursting with maternal pride.

Maybe mother and two daughters; Yea, that the E-ticket. (old Disneyland reference: look it up) I like this reality, sneaking a peek back at the guys. They beam is happiness. This is my life, my reality. Happiness explodes in waves. I am high as a kite in this heady light.

I feel Gail hug and kiss my forehead. I whisper "Momm." Blushing at the PDA.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

c-pov

I watch my girl cuddle into Gail, making me happy. My Pseudo-mother, who saw me thru all my fifty shades of F#$Kedness. She still does therapy on her left arm. The knife nearly severed it. so much damage; Such a strong woman. Like my mother Grace.

I can't believe how everything snowball in December and January. The relation with my parents is still tense and awkward. At least they accept Anna. If they didn't, then I would only have Jason and Gail as parentally figures.

This weekend we are going up to the Grand's Apple farm in the eastern Cascades. Jose is taking Mia, Elliott taking Kate. Jason and Gail, Anna and me. I think Luke and Stevie, Anna adopted brother is now part of this family, come hell or high water. So, their coming; I think.

I love food, but three different colored Cauliflower, two different kinds of pumpkins. How in the world are there that many types of squash? A why do they need to buy several of each? I better call Jason to bring the big SUV. Mia has clothes, Anna has Farmers market, I hate to think what the county or state fairs are like. I suspect I will find out, maybe I should ask Ray.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grand's Apple farm: Thursday before the reunion.

The rain teases the early fruit and late blossoms on the apple trees. The heirloom trees are a riot of different colors and textures. I sip my coffee and image the coming weekend. This is a make of break moment in my family.

I feel Theresa wrap her arms around me. I cuddle into my wife of fifty years. What should have been our triumph 50th anniversary on Easter week. Was a disaster of stress and airline tortures? With my Gracie's heart attack and Carrick starting Chemo, after lung surgery. My own heart problems and T newly diagnosed Arterial emboli in her right leg. She had a terrible time finding a low side effect medication after emergency surgery to remove the clot. Damm airline seats.

All the damage and angst of the grandkids. I hope this weekend will be the first steps to recovering the family I thought we were. T kiss my naked back, with the kids and grandkids here our newly found nudism will have to be curtailed. Since the orchard is under Thomas, our _orchardist_ _,_ has the place humming is good order, till picking we need only a couple of guys a couple days a week, leaving us a four-day weekend alone, baring social engagements.

We started two years ago recapturing our love life and sex, we both are older and wiser and more experimental. We found a lot of things we were prudes about; bullshit and stupid. I love to pin naked or scantily dressed T against a tree in the orchard in the fresh dew of morning. Having my way with her still sweet body. I can still make her scream my name is orgasm. The kids will drift in tomorrow.

I turn my naked wife to the window, taking my hard man. I like the blue pill, but a lot of times I don't need it. I drive Theresa wild in the hard driving strokes. She screams shaking the window pane and scaring the cat.

Xxxx

July 31 Friday noon.

I watch my daughter and son-in-law arrive. They seem worried and unsure of what will happen. I know the Grandkids have reconnected, and Christian has a girlfriend. That was stunning, given what had happened Christmas and all the horror of his abuse by that evil bitch. We were all fooled by her. I could strangle her in church. She's lucky she serving in Hell.

I need to get a smile on my face. For Gracie to relax. I open the door to the them. "Gracie, Carrick come in, you're in your room Gracie, I have Mia and Jose in Bob's room, with Elliot and Kate in the attic. Ahm Luke and Stevie in the guest room. Christian called saying he was making separate sleeping arrangement. A no he didn't say what, if nothing else the camping tents are in good shape." I shake Carrick's hand and kiss my daughter.

"Gracie get your luggage settle and get in the kitchen I need help with dinner for your hungry horde" T screams from the kitchen. I smile at the startled pair.

"Carrick you know the way. Mom?" she heads to the kitchen, at the entrance. "MOM, don't you dare try that! it's to heavy! let me lift that!"

Carrick heads upstairs with their bags, I head out to get the others I know are in the car. I just finish getting the bags out of the car; when two massive RV Newmar 2019 King Aire 4549, Damm a million plus apiece and a third less Glitzy than the King Aire cruise up the lane.

The two Newmar's slide up between the Barn and greenhouses. The other one takes a position near start of the drive way circle. I see some of Christians security staff get out and start to set up the strange beast. I walk over, peek inside. The Thor Motor Home Coach has a small kitchen, dining area and three Three-tiered bunkbeds in the back, must sleep close to twelve people. A security suite of monitors and controls. Stepping back, I see a camera surveillance rig being raise on the roof.

"Mr. Trevelyan, I'm Parks of Christian Greys security crew. We set up a Second Crew RV at the Farm entrance and a smaller one on the back-road entrance. We have a staff of fifteen for the weekend. An Electrician is due in an hour hook up the three RV here. The other two have generators. We will snake a hose to the fire hydrate over there. While the Newmars will hook up water from the barn. Any questions?"

"Is this over kill?" I ask stunned at the massive security

"Mr. Welch believes this is required due to the Press's rabid intrusion into Mr. Greys and Miss Steeles life. The Press is aware of the estrangement of the family and this is a reunion & reconciliation. The Local Sheriff request us to have a heavy presence. Several Deputies will be maintaining a partial blockage of the private road leading to the Back entrance. We have a State Police having a checkpoint on the beginning of Opalescent Rd. to limit the intrusion here and to your neighbors."

"Threat's? beside the press?"

"Yes sir. Several credible threats. Mr. Welch take them seriously. We are prepared to handle any that arise. Please don't worry about them, that what we are for."

"Alright, but let me know if you need anything or have questions." I say, shake his hand and head back to the house. Entering I am assaulted at the heavenly smells coming from the kitchen. I join Carrick on the couch watching a really good European soccer game. Gracie's floats by handing out beer. I like this quiet time with my family.

Four o'clock.  
The first SUV cruises in and Elliott and a bombshell strawberry blond step out. That must be Kate, Anna former roommate and best friend. She is a near copy of Elliott; the playful clowns, I know they will be entertaining during the weekend.

The second SUV opens to my little Amelia, my energizer bunny granddaughter. She is good heart and truly giving person. I bet neither of her brothers realize how much she volunteer's. How much she cares about them. She smiles as a younger slightly shorter version of Elliott takes her arm. That must be Jose Jr. His file was very detailed on his past; from a minor scrape caught smoking pot to the fight at Comic-con in San Francisco last November. A loyal friend to Kate and Anna.

They are both needing one more year of school. His engineer degree and photography hobby to Amelia's culinary and hospitality degree. They are very well suited; He grounds her extrovert excess. She challenges his introvert tendencies. They make a handsome couple. I smile at the pair.

Hour later the chaos is abated with the room sorted and luggage lugged up the stairs. I sit and sip a coffee waiting the main concern of the house. I hope they don't stiff us?

I see Parks walking to me. he doesn't look happy. "Mr. Trevelyan. I'm sorry Christian and Anna had to return to Seattle. The Paparazzi made the car trip impossible." He tells me looking upset.

"They're not coming?" **O'God, NO!** this will kill Gracie. How will I tell her?

"No. Sir. They are flying in Mr. Grey's helicopter from Boeing field. We are setting up with your neighbor Mr. Wilson, to use his mowed hayfield as a landing zone. He has several empty wagons to prevent anyone else landing there. We are moving five of your wagons to make sure. No other place within two miles is clear enough to land a plane or helicopter."

"It was that unsafe to drive?" I ask? I hear Elliott walking behind me, snoring mad. I turn to him. He is enraged. Something we rarely see, I reach out and pull him into a hug. Hopefully calming my grandson.

"They couldn't get thru the pass, half a dozen cars were hit by the F #$$K^&^g paparazzi, They nearly Prince DI them. At least four medivacs had to launch to get the innocent wounded to the hospital. Grandpa why?" he anguishes. I hold him.

"Elliott they're flying in, about four hours" Parks tells him, patting his back. They must be friends, I can see he cares. "That's after dark?"

"We have night landing lights and two men experienced in night rough field landings. Christian has about a dozen practice night landing" I thank him, hauling my boy back to the house. The living room is dead quiet as the news plays the disaster.

None of the main stream news reporters are blaming Christian. Most talk about rabid Paparazzi, how they're not part of the real press. The videos of them trying to crowd Christian's SUV or just force them off the road. All for a picture of the couple.

The girls are huddled and Jose hold Carrick. I can see the pain on their faces. "Everyone? they're flying in, about four hours. Parks tells me they have the night landing in good hands and Christian has practiced this scenario. They are confident it will work."

"Dad there's nowhere on the farm to land his Copter?" Gracie asks, afraid for her son and family. I see the strong woman, transform into the insecurity little girl. I hug her tight. Kissing her hair.

"We are using Mr. Wilson's, across the roads, hayfield. After they are down, wagon and carts will insure no one tried to follow them. So? Theresa can we delay dinner till they get here?" I ask

She jumps up dragging Gracie. "Kate, Mia lets get to work. Girls come on" I smile at my drill sergeant wife take charge attitude. If she starts a whole new meal to have when they arrive. Wouldn't surprise me. I get the guys working on game of poker. No one is paying attention, except to the mantel clock.

Four hours pass, nothing. I hope it will work out. I hope they can make it. My friend the lt. governor called me to let me know the governor is having the roads around us restricted given the presses behavior. Not even the President gets that level of restriction. Several neighbors' call us to offer support. We have a good community.

Whammp, Whammp, Whammp, Whammp, Whammp, Whammp, Whammp, Whammp, Whammp, Whammp sounds as we all rush outside into the soft bug light front drive. The Copter is hoovering I see A brown haired girl in the front waving at us.

"That's' Anna!" screams Mia and Kate. We all wave. They rise and bank away toward Wilson hayfield. They are here. Please God let them land safely.

Thirty minutes later, three couple walk into the House. Christian and beautiful Anna. Taylor, Christian CPO and Blond woman his age, maybe a tad older, on his arm; must be Gail Jones the housekeeper, Christian pseudo-mother. I hope that doesn't cause trouble with Grace?

A tall blond Man more muscled than Elliott, how is that even possible? He must be Luke, His arm is a round a long black hair beauty, that must be Stevie. They smile; like this is the best thing in the whole world. Grace is fretting, Carrick is quietly holding her, looking just as brittle. I have to let my breath out; didn't know I was holding it.

T moves to hold me. I See Anna whisper and push him towards his parents. he reluctantly let her hand go. Like its his lifeline to this world. I can relate. It what I feel with Theresa.

He walks up and hugs them, really hugs them. I feel the water works explode. He is healing. My fragile grandson is healing.

 _Christian age 5 July 4 weekend_

 _Gracie and her family are making their first visit since taking on a second son. my newest grandson, is troubled. Terrible things were done to him. He has lost words except to scream in nightmares. Trapped in a loop of pain and fear with his birth mother and that bastard Pimp. Carrick explains not to touch him or move fast around him, let him come to us._

 _He is handsome lad, copper unruly hair. Face so perfectly handsome; he could be a model. Grey eyes, so sad and expressive. You can see the fears and pain racing thru his mind. I kneel and hold out an_ _old maid in winter_ _Apple_ _. The l_ _umpy, russeted apple with its crisp, sprightly flesh with a citrus overtone, is a perfect metaphor for this boy. He takes the cut half; smelling it, then eating it. I stand and take his hand. Walking him thru the orchard telling him the names of the various apple, reaching and handing him one as soon as he finishes the last, cutting them in half._

 _I filled him with six apples, I don't know where in his thin frame it goes. But I'm happy he eats. I did the same with Elliott last year. He loved it. I can tell my new little buddy likes it to. After the life he's had. I bet the orchard is magical to him. Food grows on trees, all you can eat. I cautiously tousle his hair. He smiles up at me. I extend my hand, knowing I can't yet hug him. We shake. This will become our hug, till I can hold him._

He walks up to me and Theresa and hugs us. I can't bear the emotions. Happiness and joy undefinable course thru me, us. I can only let the darkness claim me to contain the reality exploding in and around me. I wake in bed with T cuddling me. Not much time has passed

"You scared us, but I know it was more emotional for you. you and Christian always had a special connection. Your rough upbringing was so close to his. You're a big softy. Feel hunger?"

I take her lips, food can wait. I rock the bed; my girl and we know the house from the panic screams from below. I don't care my family is reforming, stronger and more diverse. Like the Apples in the orchard; each has good and bad points, but all are nourishing and healthy. Promising the cycle of life, each giving the younger generation the best they can, and hoping they go forth is hope and love.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mia-pov

I stare at the TV as footage of the car chase. What the hell are these leeches thinking. Several cars are run off the road. All for a frigging picture. Jose holds me, till I break away and cuddle with Grandma and mom. Kate wraps us. We can't take much more of this pain. Please God don't let them die.

I see the guys try to remain calm, but Elliott just stomps out the door. Dad is grabbing his har so hard I fear he'll hurt himself. I see my man hug him, comfort him. We are frozen till Grandpa come in and tell us they are flying in.

We have to quickly put the food in the frig to make sure They can eat with us. The mac and cheese Pasta and the green bean casserole are going out back to Loui's, Windy and Margo; the Grand's rare Red Wattle Pigs.

Grandma T is helping preserve the nearly extinct breed from Texas. During the spring, they keep the ground pest in check in the orchard. With Her Pashmina goat from Nepal the orchard is clean and pest free without pesticide. Their ultra-fine cashmere wool helps feed her cottage industry of shawls and knitted hats while reducing the fire danger in many areas around the west coast.

She runs the breeding program here in the fall. She helps house bound and at-risk women to earn money and become self-sufficient. Few know she runs a million-dollar non-profit fashion brand, a micro bank in eight countries, or even leads a national charity coordinating & consultation organization. Helps charities get profession business and legal advice.

I try to be like her, I think that where I get my energy. I love her; My special grandma T. I just get the new green bean in cream of celery with crisp fried shallots and leeks casseroles in the oven when the Whammp of Christians Charlie Tango echo the house.

We run outside, Yes, they are here. I see Anna Waving at us. "That's' Anna!" Kate and I scream together. We fist pump and hug are men. Yes! they are here, let the healing begin!

I take the warmed plates of food to the Grands in bed, Grandpa nearly killed me when he fainted. Grandma explained the happiness caused it, Mom and me aren't so sure. But the happy grin on his face makes me think maybe Grandma is right. The Guys carried him to his bed. I blush seeing the sex _Liberator_ Wedge cushion from the Flockers movies in the corner of the bedroom.

They seem better, from Grandma flushed happy face, the sex noise the two old goats had twenty minutes ago was enjoyable. At least I don't have to worry about noise tonight. no one can compliant. Despite the lack of blood relations, we are a loud sex family. The new people will have to get use to it. I bet that's why Christian has the RV out near the Barn.

Morning

I swim laps in the Grands short jet pool, feeling the muscle protest after last night sex. Sex-expert Elliott has been talking to Jose, man sex talk. I can tell from the sex mastery he is approaching on me. We were both virgins. I love him, he is everything. I original worried he had a crush on Anna. But he feels like a brother, His Dad and hers are really close. Anna was a rock to them during his mother's long cancer battle. Helped him over come the loss of her. I don't know how I could deal if mom died.

I get out, towel off, seeing Grandma walking towards me with a couple of yoga mats.

"What to try?" she teases me, knowing I teach yoga two nights a week at the youth center in the poor part of Seattle.

We start soon Mom and Kate join us. We four are moving when we see the guys sitting on the patio, drinking coffee and ogling us. I sweat in the right place as Jose smoky eyes hood in wicked kinky thoughts. God I've become a sex addict to that boy.

" _Salabhasana"_ Grandma whisper as we move to the Locust Pose. I can see the guys squirm in their seats. Yes, take that men.

" _Kapotasana_ _"_ Mom whispers. We move into the advanced Pigeon Pose. The deep back bend has the effect as the guys grab their girls. I see Elliott hauling Kate out into the orchard. Jose is taking me to the hayloft over the goat pens. Tossing me up into the loft, tearing my one-piece bathing suit to shreds making love to me. I'm sure we scare the wildlife for miles.

I'm naked except for his t-shirt; making our way back to the house. Elliott and Kate walk by buck naked, seems their cloths didn't survive the morning tryst. Mom is wearing dad's dress shirt with panties. While Grandma is in a near obscene midriff wife beater t-shirt and short skirt. Cheerleader wear more, but she's got the abs to pull it off.

I blush as we cook getting breakfast going. When Anna and Gail walk in wear nearly identical sun dress. See us, they blush

"Seems the fresh air and Apple trees as everyone playing Eve in the Garden." Anna laughs. Gail turns and hugs her. "Well Anna. We would be dressed or undressed if we knew the party was here and not in our beds. **Jason! Chris! You owe us"** we dissolve into laughter, finishing making breakfast.

I watch as we eat, dressed and undressed as we are. Laughing and teasing each other and our special others. I love my family and life. This is the reality I wish to always live in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Granpa T-pov

The sun has set as the lazy family day is at an end. We walk thru the dark eerie orchard; the trees take a sinister turn in the moonlight. Stars dot the expanding sky. I dance my girl in the soft grass between the trees. I feel her move in my arms, like she was always here and we are always going to be here. I kiss her sweet lips.

Making us swoon in the heady emotions of the day and hope for a better tomorrow. I turn slowly in the music we hum between the lips. I feel the world has shrunk to us, here in this spot of time and space. The continuum doesn't exist in this fleeting moment of reality. I twirl her making her giggle. Heart expands to out pace the stars studded sky and universe.

We sway as the night sounds greet us in glee and acceptance. I look over and another couple is dancing several rows away. I turn the other way, another is to the left as the right. I slow turn towards the house. I see two more couple spread out. I doubt they see the others or us.

I know we are all lost in the women in our arms. I smile whispering the serenity insight into her edible ears. Licking the punctuation and kissing the accents. This is why the world exists, loving couples in the timeline of the reality of this existence. From the newly minted Jose and Mia to us. The fifty plus years of ups and downs.

The world will spin, but for the love of good woman. Then it races to oblivion in bliss and orgasmic happiness. I kiss Theresa still sweet sensual lips. This is reality, this is my existence. Her love and lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

I walk in the breaking dawn and mist in the Orchard, alone in thoughts and mood. Feeling one with the world and the trees. I dance like I am six again. I was happy in the woods of Bragg and Stewart. I was happy in the wet green forest of Lewis and Montesano. I am happy now.

I let the past escape to somewhere later in the day, week, my life. I rest on the small grass glen surrounded by roses in the far north corner of the orchard. I suspect it's Grandma T private seclude place. I hope she doesn't mind, me lazy here.

The sun rays break away from twilight and the mist willows to bright colored trees. I let the rays warm me, making the world peaceful and calm.

"Anna?"

I startle at the soft words, I look over to Grace. Sitting in her robe. Like me. I smile at her.

"I know I was wrong to treat Christian like that when he was down. I don't have a good excuse why I said or did those things." She is near tears.

"Grace, the past is done and gone. we can't change it, we can learn from it and try to do better tomorrow and today. Chris loves you. You're his angel; you brought the first light into his life. Your love help makes him the man he is now. We all have had evil people destroy part of us. We can only try to be better. Please stop hurting yourself over it. Please?"

"How did we get so damm luck to have you in the family. You have healed my son, reformed my family and make tomorrow full bright possibly."

"That's easy; an Angel fallen to earth asks me to play hooky and watch birds float by." I say rising hauling her up. the confusion of my words on her face.  
"Let's get back, I think there is time for a little practice before breakfast (I wink). Don't you Grace?"

Giggling she hooks my arm, blushing. We head back. I see my man standing at the door of the RV. I feel Grace pull away. Looking over I see Carrick shirtless, leaning out a second-floor window. As I turn for Chris, I glimpse Carrick stands up in the window. OH my! The nudism these Apples are causing. Chris is adopted but he could easily be a copy of his father.

I take his lips and suck the world thru him. He lifts me. I could be in heaven, if they allowed sex god up there. I hope they do because this is heaven and I want to life forever in this hazy.


	5. Chpter05 One reality lead to others

Chp05 One reality lead to others

The holiday Grinch: Rudderless Ray

Tomorrow is Labor Day, the end of summer. It has been a very different summer from last year. Last year; I was watching my daughter in a catatonic state as school was passing her by. Nothing could get her out of the depression she had fallen into. The blank blue eyes without a spark. Trapped on the damm dusty plain.

I sip my coffee and watch the boats ply the inner harbor. I have taken a friend offer to lead his construction company while he battles cancer. It allows me stay in Seattle and help Annie. The doctors are talking shock therapy to bring her out of the funky. I can't imagine I would even contemplate running electricity thru her brain. I shutter at the thought, then cry as it may be my only option.

I hope Kate and Jose can help her. I move to the desk, I must get these bids finished, Grey construction is beating us. I might have to meet and kick his playboy punk ass. His brother's billions allow him to undercut us. I can't cut to the bone an expect to keep my craftsmen.

I must get my moods better before I see my girl tonight. I drive to our house in Kirkland, the dark street is broken by my bright house and thumping music. I pull into the drive. What the Frigging hell?

The girls are dancing, the Jose's are DJing. The security guys are nodding till they see me. I walk in and just toss my briefcase and shed my suit coat and dance my daughter. I still got some 1980's moves. I look into hurt eyes trying to be happy. its not best, but it's a start. I gentle hung her, making sure to stay away her no-go areas.

Hours latter's: we sit on the floor, watching Jose sr. try without success to make smores on the gas fireplace. The bottle of wild turkey is not helping, I'm one to talk as the bottle of C&C spins empty next to me. The kids are talking about a kids Halloween at the children's hospital, Comic-con San Francisco over Thanksgiving. I interject Victoria Christmas. They are debating Victorian Christmas in Canada Victoria or skiing on Mt. Hood. Kate is doing her best to cheer up and lead Annie to better place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

San Francisco thanksgiving: city jail: dependable Ray

I watch the police bring my family out. Some Wookie asshole grabbed her in a hug. The poor kid will be out of the casts by New Years. Jose punched his Han Solo buddy. Then Kate decked two stormtroopers and Jill Valentine dressed policewoman.

Lucky everyone was willing to let it go. Hopeful, the judge will see it that way too. I watch my Field jacket, blue jean and thick Cashmere sweater daughter walking towards me, deadness in her eyes. God, I long to see some, hell any spark in those blue orbs. I bought last week the hand knitted cashmere sweater from Many-Hands fashions in preparation for the trip here.

Annie especial likes the non-profit fashion company with there hand knitted, sweaters, caps, and scarfs. The sweater came with a card from the single mother of two. The knitting allowed her to move out of a battered woman shelter, divorce her abusive husband and make a good living for her children. The simple handwritten note is touching and humbling. Annie loves the sweater made with love.

I should get her a scarf and Hat for Christmas in Victoria Canada. I look at my guilty-ridden daughter and friends. They are not at fault. Even the back of Annie's field jacket says Don't touch me, in bright red letters. What assholes to ignore it.

"I'm sorry daddy." Annie whispers in pain.

"Baby girl, you did nothing wrong. They did. So? lets go get some Gelato. We see the judge Monday."

Annie gets a verbal warning about not going nuts, losing her temper. Kate gets a court mandated anger-management class. Jose get probation since his prior bust for his only time trying pot. It could have been a lot worse.

New Years day in Victoria Canada. I have tried everything to get my girl into the holiday. The only time she smiled was my ass bruising fall ice skating at Butchart Gardens. She continued to giggle over diner in Dining Room Restaurant. The hot Chocolate marshmallow mustache is adorable. For a bit; she is my happy little lady.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Easter Weekend: Ray is human Afterall

I let Grey slide on several bids, his family tragedy is heartfelt. I know he let me slide on a couple in the fall. I'm walking into the Art deco building the Olive Tower, the new owners are converting it to affordable housing. I'm pretty sure I have the winning bid. I see a tall beachboy in a four-thousand-dollar suit walking towards me.

We've never met, but I **Know** who he is. Elliott Grey of Grey construction, the golden boy of green building in the Northwest. I stop, waiting for him to make approach. He sees me, and walks over.

"Mr. Steele. Elliott Grey." he offers his hand. I know several people publicly refused to shake his hand. His brothers perverted sex life and pedophile friends has damaged respect for the Grey name. I shake his hand; a brother should not be insulted for a family members sin's.

I smile at him. "Dropping off your Bid?"

"No; withdrawing it. I have a couple of crews that could use work, if you could use them?" he looks broken. It's hard to build a good crew. Then let them go. But he's putting his men ahead of his ego. I like this kid.

"Sure, have the crew chiefs stop by the office. I hope you can recover and get back to building."

"I honestly don't know? Everything has gotten so out of control. Sorry shouldn't bother you with personal shit. I personal appreciate taking the guys on. I wish I could get work for them. But I just can't split my time between work and family." He is near tears. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Elliott, family is most important. Focus on that. You can rebuild a business, you can never recover lost time with loved ones. Good luck." I am now near tears. Those word apply to me. I need to book more time with Annie in Portland.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Portland: week before Grey: Ray's tough loving

Annie is pissed about me forcing her to go to this outdoor experimental therapy group. I get her a commuter flight to Seattle for the sessions. Luke will drive her, watch over her. I don't want her ditching the therapy because she doesn't like it. Thinks I'm wasting my money.

Well, its my money and she is my daughter: so tough. She could graduate now, but I want her to walk the stage and get her laurels. She worked so hard for them. See deserves the recognition. I watch her sitting on the grass in the park, near campus. Laying down, watching the sky. I catch her doing this a lot. Just watching the birds.

I don't know why or understand what she sees. The doctors suspect she is fixated on escapism. I monitor the girl's alcohol and check for drugs. Annie doesn't need any illegal drugs with the power house psych drug she is on. I worry she is slipping away from me.

I go lay next to her, holding her hand. It's all I do to comfort her right now. Birds circle about the park's trees. Clouds wisp along in imagination fueled shapes and animals. I nod off. Annie wakes me to head back to the condo, to make dinner. I hope she can heal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

September 15, Saturday: Ray's fated for happiness

I watch the kids frolic in the park. Playing Frisbee. Annie and Christian are winning over Kate and Elliott. How everything has changed these last few months. How happy my daughter is in Christian love! How open and easy going he is in her's. I miss my first wife, Carla not one bit. I kind of feel lonely not having a mate. Several ladies I can call to satisfy my cardinal needs. Cost of a dinner or play; no very much for these emotionless trysts.

I walk towards the duck pond, mostly geese and swans right now. I sit and watch them swim by. Like boats on the Sound. Each going somewhere, while I'm not.

"Asshole you're in my seat." I startle at the words, looking up into a goddess near my age. Brown hair nearly to her ass, soft face made for kissing and worship. Delicate mature frame with all the right curves. I'm rock hard at her pouting. I just wish she would take off the oversized sunglasses so I can see her eyes.

"Asshole you're in my seat." She barks at me with a sweet soft timbre angels voice.

"first come. First served." I smile at her. She huffs, god is that so damm cute. I think she is going to say something else.

She simple drops her purse, walks the fifteen feet to the pond. Falls in. What the frigging hell! She flutters helplessly in the pond. " **Swim Damm it!"**

She screams " **I can't swim!"**

Crap! I kick off my shoes and jump in. the water is deeper than I thought. I get the struggling irritating woman. Dragging her to shore. Christian and Elliott help us up. She hauls back a punch's my jaw. Lucky, I inherited the Steele family iron jaw. Annie's hit me harder.

I so what to toss her back into the water. Christian holds on to Annie. She hopping mad someone attack me. I look at her, she calms. I turn back to the newly landed Goddess.

The glasses are gone; What the frigging hell, who did that to her. I feel my heart and rage pulse like cannon volleys. I can see someone beaten her up. My goddess is racooned with two shiners with heavy bruising near her right ear. I cup her face, she looks terrified.

"Babe, who did this to you?" I move to hug her, she shakes and moans. I lift her petite frame and carry her to the car. Sitting her in the back, I find a blanket to cover her with. Annie hands me her purse. I hand it to her. She doesn't seem to care. I get in and hold her. "Parks, Seattle General." We drive away. She hasn't said a word since the second dunking.

"babe what's your name?" I ask she whimpers and cuddle closer.

"Brandy De Winters" she mumbles

"Brandy baby; who hurt you?"

"I can't say, he'll hurt us more. I just need to sign the papers. Then we can go away, far away." She mumbles. I lift her face and kiss those sensual lips.

"What papers?" I ask

"The company ownership, his father died ten years ago. Left me the company. I try to run it, but I just never understood it. the CEO wants to split the company with my step-son Andrew. Making everyone rich. I just want peace and quiet in my life. Sorry I interrupted your day."

"my name is Ray. Raymond Steele. After a friend who is a doctor sees you. her husband who is a lawyer will help us sort out this mess. You'll stay with me, till its settled."

"I can't Ray. I have to go home. He has my daughter, she only eleven. If I resist he beats her and me. She can't fend for herself." She cries. Taking the Purse, I find her ID card. "babe is this your address?" she looks and nods.

"Parks call Taylor and Luke. Have them meet us here." tossing the ID card up front. Parks gets on the phone and we make a U-turn. The address is just five blocks from the park. We wait for back up.

Once Luke and Jason arrive; We head in. An asshole Muscle-Head tries to stop me. Drat my luck, shoving his head and shoulders thru a wall; missed all the studs. Better luck with the step son. I look around expecting to find a frighten eleven-year-old girl. Brandy head down a hallway to a pad-locked door. That smashes under Luke boots.

Walking in I see abused terrified naked girl chained to the floor. **CHAINED TO THE FLOOR!** I kneel in the dirt and filth. Slowly making my way to her. She whimpers away as far as the chain will go.

"Sarah, please he's here to rescue us." Brandy begs from Luke's arms. I get the girl and hug her to me. Parks enters with a tire iron. Him and Luke leverage the bolt out of the floor. We take her with the chain still attached, till we can get bolt cutters, and her mother out the front door.

I watch a Lamborghini sports car pull up; two men rush us. Screaming to stop and give him Brandy and Sarah. I want to smash his face in.

Luke gets in his face; I see the other dude is muscle. I start to hand off the girls to Jason. When Parks demonstrates that fury is not limited to small packages. 6'3 Parks aikido manhandles 6'4 Muscle's; Muscle is going to hospital for sure. Junior is headed for the morgue. "Jason pull Luke off" I get the girls in the car. Wrapping the Sarah in a blanket, her eyes don't focus on anything.

"Brandy? Is Sarah Blind?" I ask. Brandy nods. I shake at wanting to kill Andrew De Winters. I take a deep breath and get in the car. My girls need me to be strong and calm. Sandwich Sarah between Brandy and me. "Please don't be mad and hurt us." A soft gentle voice says from the wrapped blanket.

"Baby girl, I'm going to show you and your mother all the love you deserve and want." I lean over a kiss her head. She giggles, sweet music to my ears.

Jason opens the door. "Ray I'll finish this up here. Asshole says he has staged blackmail tapes against Brandy. I'll get those while they are taken to jail. After Grace see them, taken them to Anna's. It safer till we get this sorted out." I nod. "Parks lets go."

After four hours in the hospital, three detectives and four social workers, we stagger into the Anna and Christian penthouse tired and cranky. My daughter and Gail, take Brandy and Sarah away. For women things. I pour a large whiskey and chug it. Christian walks over and hugs me. I let him help tame my emotions. I feel so damm young and vulnerable, like when I met Kitty. My first wife.

I know I love them; deeply and sure. Can we forge a relationship, can we form a family? How will Annie feel about this? I wander to the great room and crash on the sofa. Tilling my head back, closing my eyes. I need to rest and thinks.

"Ray?" my goddess speaks. I look she is standing there in a beige night gown, with Sarah, in one of Annie's pink night shirt, next to her. I smile, she relaxes.

"You look fantastic, come here both of you." they come and sit with me, I gather them in a hug.

"Hey, hunger?" Anna speaks softly. The girls have had enough loud harsh voices in their lives. I take them to the breakfast bar. Gail as her famous chicken pot pies. I make sure my girls are stuffed.

"Ray? I'm full. Stop putting food on my plate." Sarah moans.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm only 80% blind I can see light and shadow. An you're a big shadow. Besides moms on my left. Fork scrapping my plate in on my right." Sarah pout at me, damm she is cute. Like Annie at that age.

Ignoring getting busted. "Sure, your both full?" I laugh.

"YES!" both mother and daughter say. Damm they are cute and now mine. Mine, the thought chills me for a milli-second. I what this! I what them in my life. I will have them in my life. I pick up Sarah; Brandy holds my arm. I feel the tingle between us. I look in her eyes and see love and devotion. The only negative though is how Annie will take to this?

Afterwards, I escort them to a guest room. They get in bed, I go to kiss them goodnight. I feel Brandy's hand grab my shirt. "Please Ray hold us." I look into frightened eyes, fear of being alone, of being everything her asshole step-son told her; she was. I take my shirt off and climb into bed and hug my girls. Feeling love and giving love.

I see the door crack, Annie's head pops in, she sees me. I see her; She smiles, thumb up. I think she like her future step mom. My worries about Annie fade to dust. She likes them and the knowledge they will become her family; maybe third time is a charm for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jose and Mia excellent adventure.

The day is clear, the mountain air is crisp. The honking traffic on Interstate 70 coursing alongside the Colorado river is annoying me. I lounge by the gigantic main pool, with its lukewarm 93 F degrees, lap lanes in the deep end. Jose is doing laps in the lanes near the deep diving end. We goofed a couple dozen bounces on the spring board before settling down to relax. I'm reading: he's showing off doing laps.

I love it here in Glenwood Hot Springs, if the assholes on I-70 would lay off the frigging horns. I always enjoy the pools, when I sneak away from the family in Aspen down the road. Here I'm just another hot college girl, teasing the boys. We have two rooms in the Hot Spring Resort Hotel. Not super expense, but suits us. We have a nice room with a balcony and queen size bed. Our CPO have a room next door with two queen size beds.

Lounging, catching some rays. Reading a French **s** **aucier** (French pronunciation: [sosje]) cookbook, I bought while studying in Paris. Preparing for our opening a Bistro in Portland, we plan a store and food truck. Jose photography show was a big hit two weeks ago. So, we escaped the Seattle crowd, and family for some us time.

I tilt my sunglass down as my muscle man gets out of the pools lap lanes. Every female is lusting after my hot man. Pure Latin Sex God, flexing his muscle to get my motor running. Yummy! He walks over, towel off and lays face down next to me on a lounger.

"Where do you want to eat tonight? Last night was The Pullman. Maybe the Rivers Restaurant or Riviera Supper club, mellow at the piano and wine bar there after dinner?"

"Well, stud. I think the Riviera then some wine. Tomorrow night we have dinner at the Glenwood Vaudeville Revue to watch ' _A FUNNY THING HAPPEN ON THE WAY TO THE FORUM'._ Lunch I thought would be at Doc Holliday Tavern with some pool tables fun. Winner gets to have their fantasy when we get home after the show."

"I'm game, want to soak in the Therapy pool before our couples' massage in the Spa of the Rockies?" Jose smirks at me.

"104° F degrees, sound positively chilly. Let's go. We only have thirty minutes till the massage." I say getting up. I know Lloyd will guard and bring our pool stuff. It nice to have them watching over us, while letting us be normal and free; well as free as we can be in the Grey family world. Timmy the other CPO is on the terrace seats looking hot. The females giggle at his muscled frame and smoky brown eyes, even the married ones.

Before I always tried to ditch my CPO that my control freak brothers harassed me with. Now after the paparazzi-feeding-frenzied; I know we need them, plus if they're not here. Jose spends all his time being CPO, and not on me. I need to be the center of his universe. Hell, I want to be the center of his universe. Because he is mine. Love is grand in the spring of one's life; If I can have a love like my grandparents. We are truly blessed.

The elegant Spa is modern and staff is very nice. We lay side by side getting pampered. I surprise Jose with a Mani-pedi after the massage. He is very miffed; plus, I got pictures. Saving those for when I want something a he says no.

After the Riviera Supper Club wine bar, and smooth piano jazz, we wander Grand avenue. Window shopping, everything but the bars and a few clubs are closed. I mellow into my man. Tomorrow a morning of lady pampering, lunch in a dive bar playing pool. Then dinner musical theater with a hilarious very un-pc play about love, lust wrapped in songs. I can't wait to laugh and enjoy our freedom and our love.

Night after the Show:

I use pantyhose, tethering Jose arms together and then to the lounge seat leg. I start with his toes and lick, kiss, suck my way to his lips. My hands play his hot Latin skin. My sex is dripping with anticipation of my riding my man into orgasmic overload. He begs me as I nibble his balls. Making him arch for my lips. I ignore is wants. This is about me being in charge. Making him scream in need and love. I take his lips and release the bindings.

He rolls me over and drives fast, hard and we explode and merge as one. I don't wake up till the alarm sounds to chase us down to the Pool Grill for our free breakfast. I linger in the shower, feeling everything, we did last night. The curtain opens and Jose joins me in the small tub shower. I lean on the wall and the spray hits my back and ass. Jose rev's me up for our day on the mountain.

Three hours later we exit the gondola tram on the mountain top Glenwood Cavern Adventure park. WE spend the day between rain shower ridding the Alpine coaster. The gravity powered coaster screams down the mountain side, I control the brakes and Jose chase me.

We scream on the Glenwood Canyon Flyer; the rotating swings flare you over the edge. I hold Jose hand as we fly about. We ride the mouse coaster Cliffhanger Roller Coaster. Wander down thru Cavern Corners section.

Jose takes me on the Giant Canyon Swing. The pendulum swing over the 1300-foot drop off to the canyon below. I nearly pee myself in terror of being over the ridges edge and face down held by only the harness. As hundreds of feet of open space are below us.

We relax with the King's Row Cavern Tour. Then Haunted Mine Drop: much like Disney Tower of Terror. We lunch at the Lookout Grill. Afterwards we wander gemstone panning area, and ride the tame Mine Wheel (Kiddy Ferris wheel), we kiss and make out to the grins of the old guy operating the kiddy ride. Jose and I play and goof at the Shooting Gallery. 

Wandering back thru Cavern Corners; we take the Historic Fairy Cave Tour. We ride the Alpine coaster again, then the Soaring Eagle Zip line. I tease him to dress up at the Olde Tyme Photos, we frontier miners look stupid and hot. We wander around doing the Haunted mine drop, Giant Canyon swing and end the adventure at the 4D theater watching and experiencing Rat Race cartoon.

We get a little fudge for later, some nick-knack presents for the family at the General Store. I timed the gondola Tram ride up. I know I can blow Jose mind and hard soldier before we arrive in the valley.

We wander back towards the hotel on The River Walk Trail thru Two River Park. Spend a little time on a seclude bench. Giving the River otters a show. We eat an early dinner at Tequila's Mexican restaurant on the state highway 6 and Grand Ave. Roundabout. Drinking and enjoying the food. We wander back to the hotel, change and hit the hot spring pools.

Lounging in Jose arms in the gigantic main pool. We meander around the four-foot-deep pool. I could live forever here in his arms. we close the pools, walking the long way around near the Yampah Spa Vapor caves, we have scheduled for tomorrow. I just live in this bubble of us. I will miss my family in four days, after Jose and Timmy's guided fishing trip on the river, our Glenwood Pub crawl and more relaxing in the hots spring pools at the Resort and Iron Mountain down the river; and Spa of the Rockies, Yampah Spa and our Rafting with Whitewater Rafting on Devereux road

When we take Amtrak's Zephyr to Denver and fly home to Seattle. We could drive faster, but the scenery is so much nicer. But right now, it's just Jose and me on are excellent getaway.

Xxxxxxxx

Steel Wheel Merit Badge test:

Grace-pov

Everything is going good in the family, everyone has split for the start of September. I arrive home at 7:30am to find my carry-on suitcase packed in the foyer. Cary walks down carrying his and a large Gym bag. He smiles at me. "you have thirty minutes to shower and change into the outfit laid out on the bed. Chop! Chop! Gracie" Cary smirks at me.

I rush up stairs to find my comfortable plaid knee length skirt and Kiss Concert t-shirt laid on the bed. No sock, stocking or panties. What is that man thinking. **"CLOCKS TICKING!"** Cary scream from below.

I quickly shower, lucky; I got full Wax Monday. Humm, I wonder where we are going. I hope Cary borrowed Christian's Jet. I think we need to renew our Miler-high-club-merit badge. I want to rub, but I don't have time. Walking down my man is hot in his cargo shorts, and Spandau Ballet concert t-shirt. I wet at his hot body, still hard and trim after all these years.

He kneels and lifts my skirt: What the frigging hell is he doing. I feel his fingers open me: Shock as the hard-plastic coated Kegel balls enter and settle in me. I feel his tongue lick me. I look down into sexy hood eyes. "Let's go, those should motivate you for the journey" he laughs. God it's good to hear him laugh after the disastrous spring.

Marko drives us into downtown Seattle to the King street Train Station. I look quiz-ly at my man. He smirks at me. taking my hand. Walking thru the station, we meet Gail with a medium soft sided picnic bag. She hands to me, wow it's heavy. She kisses my cheek and walks away. Never having said a word. We each haul are luggage to the platform. Where are we going?

He walks us to a sleeper car, shows the Porter our tickets. We head into the sleeper and up stairs to a Bedroom sleeper. I marvel at the small room, with in-room toilet, that doubles as a shower. The seating in the 6'8"X7'1" is cozy. We stow are carry-ons

Cary puts the picnic bag and gym bag on the door side part of the bunk seat. We sit across from each other. Cary opens the picnic bag, extracting two small bottles of white wine and plastic glasses. I see the bag has a cold section., the other is filled with junk and snack foods. All of our favorites.

Handing me a glass and wine bottle. We make our own glasses and toast. "Welcome to the Coast Starliner. We will arrive Friday near 1am in the San Diego old town Station. We are booked at the Grant Hotel in the Gaslight District till Tuesday. When we take the 6am Pacific Surfliner to LA, transfer back to the north bound Coast Starliner. Arriving home on Wednesday at 8pm."

I sit stunned, till the balls make me squirm. Soon we will need to shut the door, curtains and fuck like teenagers. I hope there is a pillow to scream into?

"We are escaped lovers grabbing a lost weekend in Diego. What ever will I do to you?" Cary purrs to me. I am stoked by my sexy man.

"I hope my parents don't find out their naïve daughter has taken to a bad boy. I'm so unsure what you want to do to me." I play the virginal coed. He smiles so brightly I want him now. **"KNOCK! KNOCK!"**

Shit, the Attendant.

"Hello my name is George I will be your attendant to Los Angeles. Anything you folks need?"

"yes, a pillow, please" I ask.

"watch your head sir." He lowers the upper berth and hands each of us a small pillow. "anything else?"

"Yes, we will be taking our meals in here. what time does lunch start?" Cary asks. OH? I'm wondering what he has in mind?

"I believe around 11. Sir."

"Ok stop by around 11, will order then."

"very well, let me get you folks a menu." He leaves and returns with a menu. we close, lock the door. Cover the curtains. "once we are moving Gracie. You will earn your Steel-wheel-club merit badge."

"Steel-wheel-club merit badge?"

"Well, little girl! sex in a plane is mile high, sex on the beach is sand and turf. Sex on a train is Steel-wheel-club merit badge; I plan on you getting the oral, normal, and possibly caboose additions." Cary leans as he says this. Till he is at my lips. I grab his shirt, sucking and licking his tonsils. I need a towel, I don't dare stand up with the wet spot on my skirt.

The train jerks into motions. Releasing him: I grab the menu, desperate to take my mind off my imminent ravagement. I look up and blush to my toenails. Cary is holding a rubber ball Gag. **OH my! Am I in trouble. Huff huff!** Must concentrate on menu. Ignore Cary, the gag, the Kegel balls. The motion as the trains moves is **OHHHHH! GOD! THE BALLS**. This is much worse than the washing machine Cary used last time. I doubt we will make it out of the city before **I NEED RELIEVE!**

The Gag helps with the pillow as I topless pressed against the window, giving industrial section of Seattle a show. Cary is hard and fast. I pass out in orgasmic bliss and peace. Waking dressed in his arms on the bunk seat. Cuddling deeper as we stop in Tacoma.

I nap in his arms till the Attendant knocks. We sit up and look at the menu after I open the door. What do I want? I order the Baked Chilaquiles: Layered corn tortillas with chicken, chorizo, egg and cheese. Served with a tomatillo-cilantro sauce and dusted with Parmesan cheese with chunky salsa. Adding the Applewood smoked Bacon and a side of Guacamole. An autumn pumpkin cheesecake with cinnamon graham crust and whipped cream for desert with a Sierra Nevada Pale Ale.

Cary orders Natural Angus Burger: Grilled antibiotic and hormone-free Angus beef burger. Served on a brioche roll with lettuce, tomato, red onion, dill pickle, and kettle chips. He adds the Cheddar cheese, double order of Applewood smoked bacon and Guacamole. An autumn pumpkin cheesecake with cinnamon graham crust and whipped cream for desert with a Sierra Nevada Pale Ale. I think he expected me to correct his order because of his heart issues. I just smile; we are on holiday, splurging is fine for our escape from Seattle.

The attendant leaves. I cuddle back in his arms till lunch arrives.

Xxxxxxx

San Diego 2am: I lay on the hotel bed exhausted. Who would have thought train travel could be so tiring. We talked, the gym bag held a host of games, books, and toys. Must be the vibration of the train is Cary aphroditic. The man was possessed; I earned every variation of the Steel-wheel badge that could possible exist. I feel my clothes disappears from me; the covers snuggle me. I feel my world wrap his arms around me, his soft even breathes on my cheek. I like this reality; much better than last years.

Balboa park Friday afternoon: laying under the trees across the road form the Inamori Pavilion & The Lower Garden Venue flying a five-dollar kite, watching the children on the glens other side playground next to Pepper Grove.

I endured the Auto museum. Enjoyed the Air&Space and Fleet Museums. I know Cary endured the Botanical Garden and Tinker Museums. We will wander the others before dinner at Prado At Balbo Park. We hand the kite to a small boy who was staring longingly at it. His mother shy smiles at our kindness.

I googled Prado's; the Aperol Spritzer (voveti prosecco, aperol, soda water) with lobster, shrimp, mussels, lobster broth, shredded kale, Brussels, oven roasted tomatoes, roasted fennel, basil, parmesan Reggiano in the Lobster Bucatini; waters my mouth. Cary was eyeing the coriander and ginger spiced couscous, cardamom roasted carrots and cipolini onions, yogurt demi, cilantro date gremolata Red Wine Braised Beef Short Ribs with Raspberry Lemondrop (titos handmade vodka, raspberries, honey, lemon juice)

I think before we head over to see Benny & Joon at the Globe Theater; we will partake the spicy ricotta ice cream, cinnamon Chantilly, baked plantain that is Prado famous Mexican Chocolate Cake.

The musical based on the beloved offbeat '90s romantic comedy movie. As Joon's life is enriched by Sam's world of classic films, Buster Keaton, and an oddball approach to domestic life as her brother Benny tries returning order and monotonous existence back into his sister's life. Benny & Joon explores what happens when we step out of our comfort zones and take a leap toward love.

Tuesday morning Old Town transit center: As we board the Pacific Surfliner train home. We are happily tired, and sunburned. We acted like kids at the park, beach, and especial the Zoo. We nearly where ejected from Sea World, some nonsense about our PDA. Hell, we were still fully clothed what prudes at the low light Aquaria: World of Fishes. You'd think my oral delights on the Bayside Skyride gondola. We had to ride scenic Park and Mission Bay on a gently gliding gondola twice. Cary used his fingers to enrich my ride. They were suspicious after the first trip. Our flushed faces and Cary unsteadiness seem to red letter our escapades.

We have recaptured the zest for life. We look forward to the holiday with our children and their new partners. Christian and Anna are making the world bright with the hope of little pattering feet. Elliot and Kate are bounding towards marriage. Mia and Jose are enjoying new love; I pray it is enteral and everything she deserves and craves. I kiss my man, making the world pale in comparison to our love. The reality of our family and future is within our grasp. I pray we grab it and never let go.


	6. Chapter 6 Holly jolly season:

Chp06

Holly jolly season:

The lights twinkled in the dark room. The beautiful star night is magical this eve. We lay under the tree; the mellowed yule fire is embers casting orange and yellow shadows on the wall. Forever is a long time. I wish we died and stay forever here in the now and only now. But the melody chimes of the mantel clock speak to linear expansion of the universe.

Time marches on and waits for no broken couple to escape the pain and suffering life has given us. Tomorrow, later today as the witching hour has come and passed arc's ago. Today we will ignite a fire storm within the families. Today we will throw gasoline on a fire and see where the conflagration lead.

Today; we announce the worse news then could possible hear.

I hold my wife, my life. And love her forever, but for a new lover in my world. I cuddle deeper into her warmth. Today at Christmas Eve dinner I announce my new love of my life. I watch the darkness bleed into twilight. Twilight heralded dawns magical bright rays. I feel my woman squirm. I kiss the sleep from her eyes. she grins at me; rubbing my hand where it lays. "Morning" she whispers afraid to break our spell.

I feel my lovers as the small bump moves. My wife and our blip. Today I scream it from the roof of our house. How the families feel, well it's a toss-up. I suspect violence to occur. I hope not, but hope in our family is wasted worry. "We have half hour till we need to move."

"Chris, I need you to move. Back and forth inside of me. I don't think thirty minutes is enough time to satisfy me." Anna smirks, kissing me.

"Why Mrs. Grey are you challenging me? I think first a little posterior exercise. Before I F #$K you asleep." Christian Grey smiles at me. I start to roll over on to all fours.

"Hey wait a minute? You just want to sleep in you minks. First motivate me to let your top from the bottom sneaky wife."

"If I must husband; I should say this is motivated enough. But you insist; lets see how many times I can make you roll your eyes." her mouth takes me, deep and tight on the first stroke. "ONE"

I wake to her cuddled up, with breakfast on the coffee table. I look at the mantel Clock; Damm it s near ten am. What my talented, sneaky sexy wife planned all along. I kiss her hair. "Ten minutes: Ten minutes"

"SMACK!" Spanking that sexy ass; rise and shine sleep head. The day is half gone, we have a party to attend. Get in the shower, so I can finish you off" I say biting her lip. She rolls me over and heads for our room. She stops in the hallway, turning to me; the shy coed. "let's go big boy, I need my pacifier to endure today"

I lay back and stare out the skylight. Till I feel her hand on my dick. "OUCH! ANNA!" she pulls me up by man and drags me into the shower. She is very need today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In our shower I pin her to the wall. Driving hard and fast. Making her scream my name over and over. I feel her body shake as the orgasm takes her. I feel the rush in my groin. Has I shoot deep inside of her. Wasted little baby makers. Since my girl is three months pregnant, we think during the July 4 weekend.

I kiss her neck as the hot water relaxes us for the coming days festivities. Tonight, we tell the families of the coming heir. We finish and dressing. heading to the kitchen where our housekeeper has made breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen; seated at the breakfast bar. We giggle at the Johnny Cakes, bacon and ham steaks. Elva turns smiles at us. "Elliott? Kate? How you what your eggs?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dressed we head out to get our big present. The reveal at dinner tonight in Grey Manor. The families will be mad and upset. I hope not. But we are committed to bring this new joy into our lives. I hold my husband's hand as the edifice creeps into view over the other skyscrapers.

We drive back to Grey Manor. The Present in the backseat. I pray the families will take this better. I hope it doesn't shatter our fragile relationship. I smile at my husband as we arrive. The die is cast, there is no going back. "Let's get the Present inside, before the kids arrive." "Cary, I love you so much, for doing this for me"

"Gracie; I did it for us. Let's get our daughter inside and settled."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house is lite, the trees bask in the windows. Light twinkle in jolly cheer. All that is missing is snow. The Seattle Christmas has been sleeting and ice. I half expected Grey to have a snow machine blowing. But none the less it will be a happy Christmas. my arm around my lady. Tonight, we announce our next step in our lives.

I park the car a hustle my loves into the house. Shedding our coats. We enter the great room. I see Grace and Cary looking stressed. Great this is supposed to be a happy night before we all head to midnight mass at the Grey's Presbyterian Church.

"Grace? Cary?" I ask. They give stiff smiles and the first of the herd comes in behind us.

"Everyone takes a seat: we have an announcement for everyone." Cary states; boy two announcements in one night.

I sit Brandy and Sarah on the Sofa with me. Elliott and Kate takes the love seat near the fire. Annie and Christian take the other love seat. The Grandparents have commandeered a lazy boy recliner, I believe Cary's.

Mia and Jose take the other recliner. I believe the Grey's need more seat in here for the growing family. Strange Grace has disappeared. I wonder what is going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cary-pov

I wait till in see Grace at the stair bottom step. "Aright pipe down. We have an announcement. The era of male supremacy in this house is over. Elliott, Christian, Mia please welcome your new sister Alexandria Theresa Grey." I say as Grace bring the four-year old mixed-race girl into the great room. She is terrified at the large crowd. I start to worry. She is so like Christian was, except she craves physical contact. She's locked on Grace leg. I think what should we do?

I watch as Anna moves off the love seat next to the window and kneel next to Alex. She smiles, makes a silly face to Get her from behind Graces leg.

"Hi Alexandria. I'm your sister-in-law Anna. I married your middle brother Christian. The terrified copper headed guy over there."

"Alex, they call me Alex." She whispers

"Alex that's cool. My full name is Anastasia. But I like Anna better. I have a present for you is you come here." Anna smile.

I watch Alex move and stand in front of Anna. Wary eyes looking about. I Hope Anna can deliver this present. She has nothing in her hand.

"It was a secret. But since you're here. you know what a aunt is?" Anna speaks. What and where is this going.

"No?" Alex smile, loosing up to Anna calm caring personality. I see Elliott and Kate is shock. Why?

"It means your brother and I are having a baby. And you will be his or hers Aunt. Here but your hand here on my belly. Feel your nephew." I stand frozen. We are going to be grandparents. Christian and anna are having a baby.

"Any word Uncle Elliott" Christian teases

"Just two words Uncle Christian!" Elliott smirks back. Patting Kates belly. Two grandchildren, yes! Wow! I look at crying Grace. Moving to hold her I stop a turn to the last couple.

" **Don't look at us Dad. We are not pregnant nor planning to be for at least three years."** Mia scream as Jose buries his red face in her hair. Two out of three not bad. I get Gracie in my arms as her parent hug us.

"Well, I told you to that overachiever genes would get you two in trouble. Two Great-grand kids and a granddaughter all for Christmas. you'll soon learn the pain we suffered when you brought the first three into the family." Theresa smirks at us.

"Yepa! Hugs, companionship, fishing, sailing, spoiling them rotten, making costumes and worrying about their choices. Grandparenting has no upside I tell you" Grandpa T' smiles as we all laugh. This is the best Christmas ever.

Alright enough! We need to eat and head to church. Elliott put your sister down, right side up. Christian watch the doorway. Everyone Move it!" Grace commands as the laughing herd moves into the dining room.

I try hard not to laugh as Elliott puts Mia down, well hands her upside down to Jose. Christian and Alex duck the low doorway on his shoulders. I never thought I would see him happy and loved like that. Alex has taken to him. Sadly, they're before us stories are nearly identical.

I feel an arm around me. turning to Ray; he hugs me. Word don't need to be said between us right now; we feel the same thing. unconditional love and joy for the kids in our lives.

Xxx

Seated at the dinning room table. We are a happy bunch. Alex is next to Grace at the other end. Ray is between Brandy and Anna, with Christina next to me. "ARHHH! I will say grace."

"Cary, please let me." Ray says before I can begin. I nod to him. He stands.

"Lord we are thankful this most joyful night of the year. The birth of your son is only hours away. As we welcome the news of Kate and Anna pending children. Of Grace and Cary news Daughter Alex. These new additions to the family will bring joy and happiness to all here." he looks at Anna.

"We are thankful also here this night; when I tell the light of life Ananastasia that she is not only child anymore. Nor motherless. As Brandy has said yes to being my wife, and Sarah has consented to be my daughter and your sister. We are thankful for the all the positive this year. For all the blessing we have been given. Take a moment to pray. Amen."

We sit stunned for a second. Anna throws herself over a sitting Ray to hug Brandy and pat Sarah arm. She couldn't wait to get up and move around behind his chair. I see Grace whisper to Alex. Alex turns hugs Sarah " **You're my sister two!"** I turn away as the water works flow, I can't stop the happy tears. Mia hold me.

"These are happy tears. What a difference a year makes. **I LOVE YOU ALL!"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aspen new years

We wander the snow covered back yard. Lost in thoughts of tonight. We will cuddle under our blankets, watching the firelight dance shadows around the room, sip a nice cider and just enjoy the clocks wind down to midnight. The end of this year. The beginning of our life together. No more the wounded and bleak minded to the reality of life. No longer alone in pain, together we will build new days, memories and making the prospects of our children bright as we can.

I huddle her petite form to my body, letting her giggling breath tease my heart, tickling my chest hairs. I am happy and free of reality holding me chained, free to rewrite the destiny and reality of our life.

The end

***Couldn't come up with a way to get out of this plot line without copying the original FSOG or making it to weird. sorry deaconlost**


End file.
